Im With The Brother
by Mrs.DarcyCullen
Summary: Bella is madly in love with Edward. But what happens when his brother asks her out first? LEMONS!
1. First Day

School.

The world alone strikes fear into the hearts of many teens, to me it was just another day. I am one of the few who actually go there for more than just gossip and parties and anything else normal teens go there for. I actually attend so I can one day come back as an English teacher, hopefully younger children, I can barely stand teenagers now, let alone in the future.

I am not popular. Far from it. To be popular you have to actually be more than a speck on their radar. Im not ugly, at least I dont think so. I could be to them, but its not like I actually listen to the ramblings that come out of their mouth. My hair is brown, my mother the artist says its a beautiful mahogany, I just think it looks like the normal brown that comes in the box of basic crayons. My eyes again brown, sometimes i wish for a unique color like maybe blue or green. green..the color of _his_ eyes. NO! stop Bella! You're NOT allowed to think about him. Now back to why I'm not popular, I'm skinny, with barely anything under the shirt, I would make a 12 year old boy jealous. My "mahogany" colored hair falls down to the middle of my back in a mess of waves. The attractive popular girls of today have it straight or in a stylish 'bob'. I wear converse and not that cho guys shoes. Heels? Lets be honest, that's never going to happen. I don't wear short skirts that barely cover my ass, those belong to Tanya "the slut" Denali.

Ah Tanya, The queen of the bitches. She thinks that everyone is just her loyal subjects to bow down to her. She is everything I'm not, and has everything I want. A beautiful new Mercedes, beautiful expensive clothes, and of course she has the one thing I would give up everything for, Edward.

Edward is the best of the best around here. He is perfect, from his beautiful emerald eyes, to his messy bronze hair. He was tall and skinny, but muscular at the same time. He had the perfect swimmer body, Michael Phelps would kill to have it. He had a smile with the perfect white teeth that would light up a whole room. Edward wasn't a player, but he wasn't exactly Prince Charming either. He was your typical high school asshole, only a lot more beautiful than those actors in the cliché Hollywood movies. He looked right past you if you weren't beautiful or apart of his 'in-crowd'.

And I was so hopelessly in love with him.

It all started last year, the whole school new about me, I was the new girl in town. Most thought I would be the new 'It' girl like Hollywood makes us out to be. The one everyone wants to walk to class and wore tight jeans and designer sunglasses, even inside. Everyone's hopes of course were crushed when I came in, plain boring Isabella Swan. I didn't wear designer clothing, or anything tight and showed off skin. My dad was the police chief for Christ sakes. He would have me wear a winter coat in the middle of summer if he could have pulled it off. So there I was in my converses and hoodie. I did make friends with the next group down from the infamous Denali/Cullen/Hale group. They were upper middle class I guess. Angela, Mike, Jessica, Ben, Tyler, and sometimes Lauren, they were my group. We went out to the movies and went swimming in the filthy lake. Life was great with them, and I couldn't has for more out of Forks than that group. That was until Edward Cullen looked my way.

It was during class one day. Biology was never my favorite subject, but I wanted to excel so I could attend Dartmouth and then later become an English teacher. Edward Cullen sat down beside me and gave me a polite smile. I immediately felt weak in the knees and knew it was love at first sight. He leaned over and asked me quietly for a pencil and I was able to breathe in his beautiful scent, It smelled like the best scents all rolled into one. A few I could pick out were honey, milk, and fresh laundry. I practically drooled and had to look like an idiot, and instead of answering I just gave him a pencil and mumbled an 'ok'.

A year has passed and not another interaction with him. Of course being partners in biology meant we had to do basic labs, but nothing other than that. He was with Ms. Perfect, why would he even look at me?

I was walking into lunch with Angela when Alice Cullen stopped us to have a word with Angela. "Do you have the notes from Geometry today? I was writing a list of things I needed to pick up at the mall, and totally didn't even think about writing everything down. Now we have a test on Friday over the material, and I have nothing to study!" Alice gave her best pout, and even though we weren't of the male species we still fell for it. "Of course, I will just make an extra copy for you and bring it to you at the end of the day", Angela barely got out, apparently Edward wasn't the only Cullen able to 'dazzle' people.

We all made a joke that 'The Cullens' were able to get away with everything through their dazzling powers. They were just able to get away with too much stuff, it was insane and unrealistic. The Cullens consisted of Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen. Emmett was the oldest of the group, a senior . He was huge, and towered over most of the upperclassman. He had brown curly hair and the cutest dimples that could probably help get him out of murder. Alice and Edward were twins, and juniors. They were each others exact opposite. Alice was short, with spikey black hair and blue eyes like Emmett. She was bubbly and funny, she got along with everyone, and everyone loved her. Edward was a different story, all the girls wanted him, and most of the guys wanted to murder his ass for dating the hottest piece in the school.

They were usually with "The Hales". A set of twins who were beautiful too. Alice and Jasper were dating each other and very serious. Emmett was always flirting with Rosalie, but she didn't show him any attention other than friendship. She was a dick tease all the way. Her main reason for being at the table, besides Jasper, was Tanya. She was her partner in crime with 'the bitches' . Tanya the strawberry blonde devil. I would love nothing more than to light that shit on fire, but I know that's just the jealousy talking.

Angela and I made our way back to the table only to be stopped again by none other than Emmett Cullen. Except, unlike Alice, he was looking directly at me and not Angela. Angela of course took pity on me, she knew I hated to talk . "Hello Emmett! Is there anything I can do for you today?". He didn't even look at Angela once while he responded "Yes! I was just wondering if Bella would be able to attend our party with me. It will be a great time, and of course everyone else is invited also. I just wanted to take Bella out on a date". To say I was shocked would be an understatement. Why on earth would Emmett Cullen want to hang out with me? Let alone a date!? "What do you say Bella?" I was brought out of my internal conversation by Emmett's hopeful voice. Could I go on a date with the brother of the man I was in love with? Its not like Edward was waiting for me, so why not? "Id be glad to attend it with you Emmett, Just let me know what time would be best for our date beforehand" I quickly grabbed a pen out of the spiral of my notebook and scribbled my number down on a piece of paper. "This is my number, give me a call" I gave it to him with a small smile, and turned around with a bouncing Angela.

"What the hell was that?? I had no idea that Emmett Cullen and you were talking, this is crazy!! When did it happen???" Angela was rambling on and on about our supposed meeting before this one, "Angela! Calm down. I've never spoken to him once before! Why on earth would he want to date me??" I was seriously baffled, and looked up into the curious eyes of Ms. Angela Weber. "Isabella Swan, you don't see yourself clearly do you?" I shook my head 'no' and she continued " You are beautiful, and down to earth. You are just as gorgeous as Tanya Denali but without the bitchy ass attitude." She was insane. That had to be it. I figured I would take pity on her and just agree, "Oh, Okay. I guess." I just shrugged my shoulders and kept walking to our table. Well, this weekend should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own, The goddess Stephenie Meyer owns all.

A/N- This is my first FanFic. I have read a shitload of stories and I have so many ideas. Hopefully it will all come out right and look good. It will have lots and lots of lemons. I am a smut whore and I love Edward/Bella hip grindage. If you are under aged, don't read, if you do.. Wrap it before you do any of this shit.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The days went by as they normally do, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Every now and then I would look over to The Cullen table and see Emmett looking at me, ignoring Rosalie's desperate attempts to steer his attention back to their table. I felt guilty for doing this, How was I going to explain to Emmett that I had no romantic feelings for him due to the fact I was madly in love with his younger brother?

Angela was excited about the party due to the fact her crush ,Ben, was going. He was quiet and shy just like her , so I doubted there would be any drunk streaking going on from those two. At least if things got too out of hand, they would be sober enough to give me a ride home. Jessica and Lauren were already invited to the party since they were Tanya's loyal servants. Even though this party was thrown by Edward and Emmett Cullen, Tanya was in charge of the guest list.

Heading into Gym with Mike, I noticed Tanya and Edward sharing a very heated kiss outside the locker room doors. I looked down quickly, If I saw anymore I was sure to be sick. Im almost positive school pizza would not look pretty coming back up. I pulled on the handle of the door just to hear "Bella! Wait up!". Cautiously I looked over to see none other than Edward Cullen motioning for me to come over to where he and slut face were standing. Plastering on my fake grin I casually walked over. "Um, yea Hi..?" God I sounded like a retarded squeak toy. He just smiled, not noticing or not really caring about my uneasiness. "Bella, I heard Emmett asked you out to our party. Its going to be great, and we just needed to know if there was any requests for drinks? Since your part of the V.I.P list you get a say so in our drinks." Oh hell, should I explain that I've never drank before like a loser or just play it off? Option number two was looking the best. "I guess just get me whatever you guys want, I can drink just about anything." Edward seemed to like my answer, but Tanya wasn't fooled I could tell. I had a feeling she was going to make this party a nightmare for me. "Thanks Bella, I will be sure to let Emmett know." he sent me a small wink and walked away, leaving Tanya still standing there glaring at me.

"You may have Emmett and Edward fooled into thinking you are better than everyone, like us. But your not. I'm not an idiot _Bella_. I know how you look at my man. If you were smart, you'd stay away." with that she turned and walked into the Gym. Leaving me still not changed for class, and shocked beyond hell.

The weekend was finally here, after a text from Emmett telling me he had to stay late for practice and to just meet him at the party, I was ready and looking someone decent. Angela and Jessica forced me to shop with them in Port Angeles at some trend setting store. Skinny jeans were a 'must' according to Jessica, so I was of course shoved into a black pair. The top looked too slutty for me, but again I was assured by Jessica and Angela that it was really sexy and was bound to make any man in the room drool. Hopefully one of those men would be Edward Cullen. My wild curls were straightened out, and had a loose more professional looking curl look to them. Angela did my makeup thank god, Jessica seemed to look like a prostitute and I could only imagine what she would have done to me.

After being tortured for the sake of 'hotness' I was thrown into Jessica's little Honda and we drove out to the Cullen mansion. The party was already in full swing when we arrived. Horny teenagers were smashed against each other on the 'dance floor' and drunk obnoxious assholes were found everywhere. I wasn't even 2 steps into the house when I had the arm of Tyler Crowley wrapped around my shoulders. He was drunk that was for sure and I wanted no part of that. "Do you really want to piss Emmett off Crowley?" I heard just to my left. My rescuer was none other than Jasper Hale. I smiled a polite smile at him as Tyler removed his arm. He came up and linked his arm with mine, escorting me through the massive crowd to the kitchen.

It was huge and exquisite, but it wasn't the kitchen that caught my eye it was the people in it. The small group of people who looked like they just stepped out of a photo shoot with Vogue and GQ. I smiled timidly at them and received 3 smiles and two scowls back. Tanya and Rosalie of course weren't happy to see me. "Bella! You made it!!" I was immediately swept up into a huge crushing hug by Emmett. Just as I was set down another smaller hug was given by a very drunk Alice Cullen. "Bella have you had anything to drink yet? We have our own small stash in here of the good stuff, what will you have?" I frowned at the mention of alcohol, but I couldn't turn it down in front of the 'it' group. "Whatever you want to give me Alice" She immediately started pouring some clear liquid into a tiny shot glass. It looked harmless enough so I figured bottoms up! The liquid burned my throat and took my breath away, but if I let them see my discomfort they would know the truth.

I licked my lips and smiled "Well that was good, whats next?" Everyone went back to their conversations and I was given another shot by Alice. As I lifted the drink to my mouth I caught the eye of Edward. He was staring at my intently, and I wondered briefly if he knew I was lying about my drinking experience.

A few shots later I was drunk and so was everyone else. Emmett was nuzzling my neck and I was giggling at the tickling feeling he was giving me. Alice was sitting up on the counter with Jasper between her legs sucking on her bottom lip like it was a nipple and he was a starving baby. What shocked me the most was Tanya was not attached to Edwards hip, instead she was talking quietly to Rosalie, who looked upset. Edward was leaning against the counter with his eyebrows furrowed and staring at me and Emmett like we were a difficult math equation.

"Emmett! We need you out here man!! BEER PONG!!" some random junior screamed into the kitchen. He smiled and kissed my neck gently "I will be back I promise." his words were slurred and I wondered if he really should consume anymore alcohol. I shrugged it off and smiled at him letting him know it was okay. As he headed out the door so did Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. Apparently Tanya was Rosalie's bitch tonight so she hesitantly headed out the door behind her.

"And then there were two.." I quickly lifted my head up to see Edward staring at me with dark emerald eyes. I saw that look once, right before the lion attacked the poor zebra on the Discovery Channel. "Yea. Are you not wanting to see Emmett drink massive amounts of alcohol?" I giggled a little at my stupid response but just shrugged it off. He gave me a smirk and walked slowly over to me and bent his head to whisper " You are looking very delicious in this outfit Bella. I wonder if you taste as good as you look."

Holy Shit.

I think my heart just stopped. I tried to stutter out a 'what' but he quickly silenced any retort with his lips on mine. They were soft, and smooth and could only be described as Heaven. Yes, Edward Cullens lips were fucking Heaven. He move them down my chin and my neck only to suck on it lightly. "I've wanted to do that since I asked you for that fucking pencil last year." his words were muffled since his lips were still pressed against my neck but I heard every word. He wanted me too. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was me and the alcohol just brought it out, but I wanted him. I wanted him naked and inside me, panting and sweaty. I felt something against my stomach and I knew he felt the same way. My hips started to grind against him involuntarily. He let out a small groan and moved his hand to breast, gently running his fingers over the tops just over the top of the shirt. He looked up and into my eyes once again and I swear there was a slight flash of something more than lust and alcohol but it was quickly gone and his lips were on mine again. The kiss was passionate and hard, his tongue moving in and out of my mouth letting me know exactly what he wanted other parts to do.

"That was fucking GREAT" Emmett's voice coming from just outside the kitchen broke us out of our trance and we quickly broke apart. Edward returned to his side of the island and I was on my side, just where Emmett left me. Emmett's large frame came in first followed by the rest of the group. Everyone was too drunk to notice Edwards fucking erection or my panting, so we weren't caught.

"Hey Bells sorry about that, I had to show them how its done." I laughed lightly at his enthusiasm towards a drinking game. He bent down and started kissing my neck again, and I looked over towards Edward. He had Tanya's arms wrapped around his hips and her head nuzzled into his arm, but he was looking right at me and he was obviously not happy where Emmett's lips were.

Feeling uneasy being there with Edwards eyes burning holes into my head, I told Emmett I was ready to go home, that I felt too drunk already, and the Police Chief would be suspicious if I came home banging objects trying to walk. Of course Emmett being a big teddy bear gave me a light kiss on the lips, which got a big 'awww' from Alice, and walked me out to Angela and Ben.

I feared Angie would be upset that I had practically ditched everyone to hang out with Emmett and his friends, but she was excited and happy for me. She was the perfect best friend.

As I took off my clothes and slipped on my pajamas, I started to think about what happened tonight with Edward. One thing was for sure, things were going to be awkward.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not Mine…belongs to Stephenie Meyer

A/N- I'm wanting to get the first few chapters in real quick, at least to get over 5k in words. I don't have a beta either. So since im trying to pop these things out fast, and no one to proofread, there are some misspellings. Im so sorry! Im going to try to be more careful about that

Also, There is no set schedule to these updates, I will update usually every day Sometimes more than once a day. Please feel free to give me your input its always needed. Again, Review if you want, I like them but Im not writing this story for them. I will update whether you review or not…odd I know.. But this is my way of letting go of all my stress!

_________________________________________________________________________________

Time flew by and we were again back to Monday. I was anxious yet scared to death to see how Edward was going to act around me. I can honestly say I've never done anything like that before. I've never felt a craving that strong, he was like a drug, an addiction. One taste of him and I knew I wanted more.

As I pulled into Forks High School parking lot I noticed Emmett and Edwards crowd already there by Edwards Volvo. I made my way over to a smiling Emmett. He looked so happy just to see me, it was crazy that he had these feelings for me. I stood beside him and said a quick hello to everyone, not even looking at Edward. I tried to smile as I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. that's what supposed couples did right?

I heard the warning bell ring and detached myself from his embrace and headed inside. Before I could make it half way down the hallway I was suddenly grabbed and pulled into a waiting janitors closet. I was just about to scream , but a hand covered my mouth quickly. "Bella, don't scream. Its Edward." Well that calmed me down somewhat, but why were we in a janitors closet during school hours?! "Edward! What are you doing?? We could get in trouble for this, we are supposed to be in class!!". I had never missed a class before so this was a big deal for me. I started to make my way out of the closet when I was pushed up against a shelf of cleaners and Edwards body pressed against mine. "God, all I've thought about all weekend was you and that fucking mouth of yours. I was so desperate I was close to looking up the Chiefs address and sneak in your window." As hot as that sounded I was sure Charlie would pitch a fit if he found Edward in my room at night.

But hell. It made me fucking wet.

He roughly grabbed my hair and started kissing me once again. It was a different taste this time, of course it was heaven but it was minus the alcohol. This was all Edward. At that moment I didn't care about Tanya or Emmett, I just wanted Edward. I slowly moved my hands down his shirt to the waist of his jeans. He groaned into my mouth and bit my lip lightly. "Edward I want you so bad" It was the only thing that I could get out of my mouth at that exact moment. I undid the button of his jeans and let them fall to the ground. I slowly stuck my hand inside the waistband of his boxers and his hips jerks forward automatically. As I brought them down I looked up at the cock I desired most. It was HUGE.

I smiled up at him and gave the head a little lick. "FUCK!" he practically screamed. I quickly put my hand over his mouth and let out a giggle. "Edward if you want me to do this, you have to remain absolutely quiet." He just nodded and closed his eyes. I went back to my knees and looked up at his hooded eyes. Oh yea this wont take long. I gave the shaft a few quick and light licks, and went to work sucking on the head. He groaned again and slammed his head back against the wall. I quickly bobbed my head up and down taking nearly all of him in my mouth and then letting it out again. As I went to use my teeth a little he grabbed my head and whimpered "Bella love, I'm gonna cum you need to…" but I sucked a little harder and he came hard in my mouth. There was a lot but I tried to swallow it all, only a little dribbled out the side.

"Oh my god…Bella.. Holy Shit..that was..that was hot..Thank you" he was trying to catch his breath and I wiped the remaining cum off the corner of my mouth and licked my fingers clean. When I thought that Edwards kisses were heaven I was misinformed. His cum tastes better. It tastes like fucking paradise and sunshine. I wanted that in my mouth every day . "Mmm you are very welcome Mr. Cullen." I smiled and stood up, just as he was bending down to pull his pants and boxers up. "Bella.. We cant let anyone know about this, Tanya would murder me. And Emmett is my brother. We shouldn't do this but im so obsessed with you, I crave you like a drug. I cant stop it..please don't make me." I didn't know what to say but I knew I couldn't stop either "I would never tell a soul about this Edward, your brother is a sweetheart and I don't think he deserves to be hurt. But I know that I would go through withdrawl if I didn't have your body near me." I smiled and gave his tongue a little lick and pressed my mouth to his ear "and you taste as delicious as you look, if not more." and I walked out of the closet making sure the coast was clear.

One things for sure, I was fucking addicted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own. Wish I did but I don't.

A/N- Wooohoo Got my twilight hot topic release party ticket and im ready to lay the beat down on my fellow Fanpires for that damn Edward Cullen lifesize cut out.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

That night after I got home, did my homework, and fixed Charlie and myself dinner, I gathered my clothes and headed for a shower. After being so worked up thanks to my adventure in the closet with Edward, I decided a nice warm shower was in order.

The temperature was perfect and eased my aching muscles. I lathered up the soap in my hands, inhaling the strawberry scented body wash. God that's good stuff! I then started to think about Edward again, and how I wanted his hands to be on my body, washing me. I started to let my hand travel my breast and over the peaks gently then back up to my shoulders and arms.

I felt slightly embarrassed about what I was doing, and figured to give it up. I mean hell, the longer I want the better the sex right? And I was bound and determined to have sex with Edward Cullen. I've seen what is inside those jeans, and I wanted it inside ME.

I dried off quickly, and threw on my tank top and boy shorts. There was no need to wear too much clothing, it was just Charlie and myself In this house, and he's probably asleep by now. I made my way to my room and lazily crept under my nice warm blankets. The window was cracked a little every night to let out due to the fact it was still warm out.

I started to drift into a light sleep when I heard the faint screeching in the darkness. I immediately jumped out of bed and grabbed my baseball bat dad had bought me when I was 6, in hopes I would be coordinated enough to hit a ball and run. I waited for my attacker to creep through my window my baseball bat aimed and ready. Suddenly a big poof of bronze messy hair made its way through my window, I sighed in relief and put down the bat. "Edward! What the hell?! I could have killed you!" he eyed me skeptically "okay well I could have hurt you at least" I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of the bed.,

He moved to sit beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "I wanted to see you, after our little meeting earlier I felt maybe I should come pay you a visit." I let out a small giggle at his lame excuse and turned my head to the side and started nuzzling his neck. Laying light pecks here and there enjoying his quickening breath. "Bella, bella bella. What am I going to do with you?" He sighed and tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his delicious neck. "Well, I thought it was more of What are you going to do TO me?" He let out a small grown and moved so I was on my back , with him hovering over me. "What I'm going to do is make you scream over and over again and pass out from sheer exhaustion. Your going to have a soar throat from screaming my name so much, its going to be the last thing out of those lips tonight"

God that was hot.

I wrapped my legs around his hips as he was grinding them into me to prove his point. I began kissing down his throat but he pulled back quickly and sent a shit eating grin my way. "Lets sneak out. I know a place we can go and be as loud as we want to." It only took 2 seconds for me to think about it and I nodded my head eagerly. Anytime I can get with Edward Cullen is time well spent and id gladly walk through hell for it.

I looked out my window and down at the ground, that was a long fucking drop. There's no way we were going down without injury. "did you think this through?" I asked. He just smiled and said "Hop On". I wrapped my legs securely around his waist and my arms around his neck and hung on tight as he steadied himself on the branch and slowly made his way down the big oak tree.

Once we made it down I all but got on my knees and kissed the ground. That was the scariest fucking thing I've ever done, and im so happy to have made it out unscathed.

We walked down the street a little ways before we reached his car. God Edward thought of everything.

I sat quietly in his car while he stared ahead of him watching the road. I wondered what he was thinking at this exact moment. "Edward, what are we doing?" I needed to know what the hell this was, I knew I wanted him no matter what but again , what was this to him? "Well, I thought we were going to go find someplace to relax and have some..fun.." he gave me a devious grin and I instantly got wet. Wow that boy was magic.

"As hot as that is, I meant between us. What is this?" he sighed softly and furrowed those magnificent eyebrows. "I really don't know Bella. I hate that you're with Emmett. Its like I cant get enough of you. Im so drawn to you, and I cant get enough."

Okay officially wet

"What about Tanya? You love her. Emmett and I havent even really been together very long, but you and Tanya, you're the 'it' couple of school. Your practically royalty" We both let a small laugh out at that. But then his expression turned somber again as he spoke "I've felt more alive in this small amount of time with you than I ever have with Tanya. You make my heart stutter and my cock stir at the same time. This isn't just about sex you have to know it. My body wants you but so does my heart and mind. I don't want to let you go . Ever. We will figure something out." He took my hand and kissed it softly.

A few seconds later Edward was pulling over into a hidden drive. It only went a few feet back into the woods before stopping. It was like it was only deep enough for someone to hide their car, no one in the outside world could see it.

He kissed my lips softly, before I could grab his head to deepen the kiss he was out the door and almost to my side. He opened my door and grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers and pushing through the thick trees and other forest debris.

Finally we came to a clearing. It was beautiful, even in the moonlight. "Wow.. This is gorgeous Edward. How do you know about this place? Do you take girls here often?" I couldn't help but laugh , apparently Edward didn't find it so funny. "No not at all . This is a place that only I go to. No one, not even Tanya knows about this place. Until now." he gave me a small smile and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I wanted to be inside you here. When I go to think and be alone, I want to remember me thrusting in and out of you and hearing your cries of pleasure. Then it will be a truly put a smile on my face every time I step foot here."

"Well, I guess that's a good reason. Lets get to work shall we?" I tried to be funny, but it was lacking. He still had that intense gaze and suddenly I was lifted up off my feet, my hips wrapping automatically around his waist. Thank god Edward is never a giant bear hug kinda guy, or it might be awkward if he ever hugged me around our friends and I wrapped my legs around him.

His lips started to brush my neck and his fingers were pulling at the back of my top. I let out a soft moan pressing myself further on his erection. That mans cock belonged on a god. I should name it Achilles or something, It was afterall, my undoing. It was my weak 'ankle' if he ever needed anything all he had to do was whip that out and I would be begging to appease him.

I felt something hard and rough against my back, and soon realized he had me pinned against a tree. It hurt a little but the pleasure of his mouth heading south towards my breast through my tank top was enough to stay quiet. He set me down slowly and pulled the garment off with one hand. I was left standing there in only a pair of flannel pajama pants and flip flops. Oh no, this would not do. I licked his lips softly and started to yank his short sleeve shirt up over his head. Of course he was as eager as I was so it didn't take long to get his shirt off. The rest of our clothes soon followed as we nipped and kissed each others bodies along the way.

Finally he stood there naked, in all his sexy god like glory. I ran my nails down his abs lightly, enjoying the way he twitched and moaned. Suddenly my back was again against the tree. Wow that shit did not feel pleasant. My worries were quickly erased as Edward flipped us so we were walking towards the middle of the clearing. He eased me down into the soft grass and laid kisses down my neck, chest, stomach and he came so close to where I wanted him, only to kiss down my leg to my toes and back up again. He smiled an innocent smile, knowing what the hell he was doing, and fully enjoying the teasing . I let out a whimper when his finger found my slit moving up and down but never full going inside. He gently grazed my clit and I about lost it right there. "My My Bella… You are wet and ready! What has you so turned on love?" was he seriously fucking asking that? Oh I don't know the god like creature between my legs might be doing it. Suddenly It wasn't his finger rubbing up and down my slit it was the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" it wasn't the classiest thing to say, but I mean c'mon I had Edwards cock rubbing against me. "Is this whats turning you on Bella?" he was just as flustered as I was, and I knew it. His eyes closed at the sensations and I took this moment of opportunity to lift my hips and impale myself on his cock.

"FUCK!" "Oh God" This time it wasn't me to who was cursing and swearing. It was Mr. composure himself. He was huge, and stretched me more than ive ever been stretched before, but god I wanted more. I started to rock my hips against his letting him know it was okay to move.

He roughly grabbed my hips and gave an apologetic smile "Baby if you keep doing that, this night is going to end very shortly" …say what?… "What? Why are you acting like you havent had sex before?" he looked away bashfully, did he just fucking _blush_??? "Edward.. Are you a Virgin?" He looked down to where our bodies were joined and back up into my eyes. "Yes. And I am so sorry. Im trying my best to keep from blowing a fucking load but its so hard. Your so fucking gorgeous and the moaning.." He trailed off , shaking his head sadly. "I thought you had sex with Tanya" of course Tanya wasn't the one I wanted to think of with Edward, hell I was really kicking myself for bringing the bitch up while I was joined at the hips..literally.. With Edward. "No, Never. The occasional blow job yes, and I always return the favor to keep her happy. But ive never had sex with her, or anyone for that matter. I wanted to wait until I met someone special and im so glad I did."

I started to tear up but he kissed them away and started to move slowly inside of me. I wrapped my arms around Edwards back and my legs around his hips as he started to drive into me over and over. " Bella baby I cant last much longer , I want you to fucking cum with me sweetheart." he kissed my forehead and pounded a little harder. I was so close just a little longer Edward please. He must be a mind reader because he reached down and pinched my clit softly, making me see stars and screaming loudly "UGHN EDWARD!!!" My orgasm hit me hard just as I heard him scream my name, and jerk inside me.

We were both panting and sweating, as he rolled off of me. We had to both be filthy from the forest floor and the grass and tree debris, the sweat on top of it made us stinky and dirty. But other than that, it was the hottest sex ive ever had in my life. I hoped there was more to come.

He turned on his side to look at me, smiling like a Cheshire cat. I had to admit, I probably wore the same smile. He leaned over and kissed my lips softly, moving my hair off my shoulder. "Bella, I cant say im in love with you, because ive never told anyone that. And I want it to be something special when I say it. But please know you mean a lot to me, Ive never felt this way before. Ive been wanting to be with you since that day in Biology last year. You've haunted me in my dreams and my waking hours. I know im falling, but please give me time to say it" I gave him a wide grin , "Edward I am in love with you, I have been since you asked for that damn pencil, and I will always be. I will wait for you forever if I have to."

After another passionate kiss, we both agreed it was time to go home and get some shut eye before school tomorrow. We got dressed, helping each other and laughing along the way. I wanted to cherish this time we had before everything was bound to get weird again tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Not mine. Belongs to goddess divine Stephenie Meyer

A/N- Bells wont get pregnant. I was debating on it after I received some questions about their lack of condom use. I only didn't add the condom because I wasn't sure where I wanted this story to go. I figured you guys wanted some more rough sex and alcohol, cant do that while pregnant LOL. Sorry for confusion, but we're sticking bells on the pill.

Also, I know I said I wasn't a review whore, and I'm not really. I just want some feedback on how im doing. Like I said, im new at this, still trying to get my writing style to the professional standard.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I walked into the high school like I always did, I looked the way I always did, so why did it feel like everyone was staring at me? Oh wait, that's my guilty conscious making me feel this paranoia. I mean I did betray my boyfriend with his brother, and Edward did cheat on his long term girlfriend with me. That's definitely something to feel guilty about.

I put my book in my locker trying really hard not to look at anyone's faces, knowing my luck someone would see right through me. Making my way through the day wasn't that hard, until lunch. I knew Edward would be there at our table like always, with Tanya's arms wrapped around him. It shouldn't bother me so much, I mean she is his girlfriend. I have a boyfriend too, one who trusts me more than he should.

After grabbing an apple and a bottle of water from the line, I made my way to the table. Sure enough everyone was present and accounted for. Rosalie was sitting between Tanya and Jasper. Alice was between Jasper and Emmett, and of course that meant the only seat open was between my current boyfriend, and my current lover, Oh Joy.

"Not hungry today bells?" Emmett noticed my lack of lunch , and I just shrugged. "Not really in the mood for school food, I will pick something up on my way home." that seemed plausible enough right? Less food in my stomach the less I get to throw up while watching Edward and Tanya make out. Oh and she made sure that was going to happen today too.

She had her lips against his neck, and whispering in his ear. It must have been good because Edwards ears immediately turned beet red. I was suddenly ripped out of my thoughts and observation by Alice's tinkling voice "Bella, I wanted to know what you were going to wear to Homecoming? I was hoping we could all color coordinate together. Do you have a dress yet?" Homecoming.. Great.. I totally forgot about that wonderful event. I usually try to avoid dances and anything of that nature, but since my big oaf of a boyfriend is on the team, I guess I kind of have to go. "Not yet, What color are you wearing? Maybe I can pick something out around it." She looked up at me as if I had a third eye or something. "Bella, you don't have your dress yet?? Oh no no no, this will not do! You and I are going to Port Angeles this weekend. We only have a week before the big dance and you wouldn't want to look out of place!" she seemed content now that she had forced plans on me. Plans of shopping and hairstyles and makeup, I felt myself cringe.

Emmett had taken a strand of my hair and was twirling it around his finger, getting some of it caught up and knotted. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and saw the confused look on his face as he tried to detangle it without me noticing. I let out a small laugh and helped him remove his finger and the knot. He just gave me a slight apologetic smile and leaned in to kiss my nose.

I heard the chair next to me screech as Edward shifted uncomfortably. Good. Let him feel what I feel whenever he is lip locked with queen hoe. I just flipped my hair and entwined fingers with Emmett. I know it was a shitty move but who the fuck cares? Its not like Edward and I were dating, and technically Emmett is my boyfriend. God I am a horrible person, I only admit Emmett is my boyfriend when im trying to justify shit.

Suddenly we heard a chair move back forcefully , but it wasn't from who I expected. Rosalie got up in a huff , crossed her arms, and briskly walked away from all of our stunned faces. Tanya being Roses best friend got up and apologized for her behavior, walking the way the frustrated blonde went to.

"I wonder what that was all about.." Alice mused quietly. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders but seemed troubled. Odd. "I think I'm going to go see if Tanya needs any help controlling Rosalie, you know how she is. She may need some strength there as backup." Okay that's a bullshit excuse if I've ever heard one, but it also saved my hair from getting anymore knots. Emmett got up and kissed my head softly before heading the way the two women went.

I sighed softly and relaxed into my chair, fiddling with the cap to my water. Jasper and Alice were lost in their own little world saying sweet nothings into each others ears and kissing. It was quite sweet if it wasn't so public. I suddenly felt a hand roam up my leg and to my thigh. Why the hell did I wear a skirt today?! It gave him easy access, and that shit would get us caught. I quickly clamped my legs shut and sat up straight. I turned to give Edward the evil eye, but found him looking at me confused. I pleaded with my eyes as I mouthed "stop". He huffed but sat back in his chair, now in a foul mood. Great, a pissy Edward, just what everyone wants to deal with.

Tanya, Emmett, and Rosalie got back just before the bell rang. They were all acting really odd, Rosalie had somewhat puffy eyes, Tanya was looking at her worried, and Emmett had a guilty look on his face, almost remorseful. What the hell just happened?? Before anyone could say out loud what we were all thinking, the bell rang and we scurried to class. Tanya was acting more civil to me in gym, now that I was official property of Emmett, and no longer had my eyes on Edward. Little did she know it wasn't my eyes she had to worry about being on Edward.

As the day ended, I packed up my stuff, fully intending to have a nice hot bubbly bath and let the shit that has happened in the last few weeks just melt away. Unfortunately, someone else had other plans. As I was heading down the hall way I was suddenly grabbed and forced into a dark biology room. I stared up at my captor, Fuck it was Edward. This was only going to end in us fighting or us both naked humping each other like rabbits. I liked option number two , but it was still freaky being in a school and all.

"Edward, you have to stop pulling me into random rooms in this school, people will start to think you're a kidnapper." He just smirked at my little quip and brushed his fingers against my collarbone. "I wanted you today Bella, but you wouldn't let me have access, that's not very nice." Oh shit. Well it looks like its going to be a mixture of the fucking and fighting. "Sssorry?" I stuttered a little, the look in his eye was a dangerous mixture of lust, longing, and irritation. Who know the virgin Edward Cullen would become a sex addict after only one night of sex? "Not yet, but you will be." He gave me a devilish grin and pressed against me, letting me know his weapon of choice in this punishment.

I was flipped around so I faced the blackboard, and bent over a little. My eyes looked over at the door, thankful to see Edward at least was smart enough to lock the door, even if he was a dumbass for fucking me in the school. My thighs were spread apart and his hand went beneath my skirt. I whimpered a little and grinded my ass back against him. But he only returned my impatient grinding with a light slap on my ass.

I squealed lightly in delight.

Who know I liked to be spanked?

He quickly pulled my thong down to my knees, and then I hurt his pants shuffle and fall to the ground. In one quick move he was inside me and I was sprawled face down on the desk. He fucked me hard and angry, and I loved every minute of it. I was so close to my orgasm and he knew it. He grabbed the back of my hair and moved my head to the side to whisper in my ear. "Don't fucking cum yet baby". I wanted to be defiant and let myself orgasm, but my body must be under The Cullen fucking spell because it was so close but wouldn't do it!

Suddenly I felt him tense and heard my name being half whispered half moaned and he stilled behind me. Oh. Hell. No.

He pulled out of me and pulled up his pants and boxers, as I laid there still stunned, my ass in the air and all. What the hell just happened???

He walked over and gave my shoulder a light kiss, and spanked my ass gently "Get dressed Bella. You've served your punishment for denying me. With a small wink he unlocked and opened the door.

I quickly pulled my panties up and straightened my shirt . That asshole just brought me to near orgasm, and then came before me. He was an evil bastard and he would pay for that one.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own. But I do own a pre ordered copy of twilight. Oh yes it will be here soon.

A/N- I was bored. You guys were sweet with the reviews so I figured what the hell, lets write more. That will probably happen a lot. Get used to it.

______________________________________________________________________________________

There were two events in the fall at Forks High school that every student waits for. Homecoming, and The Cullen Bash. Apparently Emmett, Edward, and Alice all have a huge party for the hell of it, to pretty much prove they are high school royalty. Of course everyone was invited, no matter your social status or age. Hell even sophomores in college sometimes show up to these things!

I figured it would be the perfect way to get even with the asshole. Oh yes, I have not forgotten Edwards little stunt in the classroom. Who could forget that fucking torture?? Yep, Edward is getting a revenge case of blue balls tonight. I am going to make him beg for release and then walk away, just like he did to me.

Alice, Tanya, and Rosalie came over to help me with my hair and makeup. At first I was scared shitless of Rosalie and Tanya being anywhere near me or my house. But I guess Tanya was really over the whole me and Edward thing, and Rosalie..well.. She stayed on my bed looking through a copy of Vogue. At least she wasn't able to fry my hair or make me look like the town hooker.

Alice chose a sexy halter dress with a VERY low neckline and tied at the neck with a silk ribbon. It showed off my finer points, so lets just say the girls were lookin perky tonight. To top it off I had on a pair of cuff ankle stilettos. Yea I looked like I belonged in a socialite party, not a drunk high school bash. But I wasn't the only one, Each one of the girls were dressed in sexy get ups that would make Victoria Secrets angels cry in shame.

We all crowded together in Tanya's sleek Audi ..god I hate that bitch.. And we headed towards the Cullen mansion. They all strutted in together like they belonged the place, awhile I just wobbled in, trying to not break my damn neck in these death traps. As I made my way into the kitchen where of course the leaders of the party congregated, I noticed a very angry Rosalie and a very somber Emmett arguing about something in what appeared to be a private study with glass doors. Damn, she moves fast if she already had him in there and fighting. She must have wasted no time running to him. I should feel upset and jealous that my boyfriend was alone with Rosalie, having a very private conversation. But I wasn't. I guess maybe my heart really wasn't into this relationship, could be because I was fucking Edward and never let my heart get attached to Emmett.

I just shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen, surprisingly what was in there, pissed me off A LOT more. There on the countertop was Tanya fucking Denali with Edward Cullen standing between her legs kissing her neck. Alice jumped up as soon as she saw me and giggled a "Bella! About time you made it in here!" At the mention of my name Edward jumped back from Tanya's neck and went back to making shots.

Fucking pussy.

I gave Alice a small smile and walked over to the counter pouring myself a drink "Yes well these shoes are bound to make me fall flat on my face. Thankfully there are enough tables in this house for me to catch my fall. At that I tossed the shot back, as Jasper and Alice cracked up. Tanya just gave a fake smile and Edward was still not looking at me. Yea he got caught, fucking suck it up. As I went to pour another shot I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist. Okay, fuck my original plan.. Lets make Edward jealous. That should teach him a lesson. Don't fuck with Bella Swan.

I leaned back into Emmett's embrace, and sighed. I didn't want to sleep with him, my heart still belonged to Edward. But that doesn't mean I cant fuck with Edwards head a little bit. I twirled around and sat on the counter. Alice and Jasper were suddenly curious as to what I was doing and came over to watch us. I smirked over at them and kissed Emmett's lips passionately. I took the shot glass I had made and poured it into his mouth, kissing away the remaining alcohol that had drained from his mouth. He then caught my lips in a kiss that ended up leading down my throat. After the initial shot was done, Alice and Jasper decided to talk to Tanya and leave us to our private moment. Emmett whispered --Well he thought it was a whisper, really it sounded like a stage whisper due to his drunkenness-- "Bells, you look fucking hot. Your tits look amazing." He then trailed a finger down between my cleavage. I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward was watching us with a full on death glare. I swear if looks could kill, Emmett would have a hole in the side of his head.

I wrapped my legs around Emmett's waist but kept my eyes on Edward. He locked eyes with me, as I started to moan softly. Emmett's head dipped dangerously low in-between my breasts and I whimpered.

Suddenly, Edward left the kitchen giving Tanya a 'be right back'. A minute later he was back and resumed talking with Alice and Jasper, not once looking back over to me and Emmett.

A few minutes later Rosalie came in, telling Emmett she couldn't break up the fight between Tyler and Mike. Apparently, they were in the good living room throwing punches, and she tried to stop them but it wouldn't work. Emmett sighed and followed her into the living room, of course Tanya Alice and Jasper had to witness the fight, there would be gossip on it Monday.

I turned to head out with them but was forcefully grabbed back and pinned to the island. "What the fuck are you doing, Letting him do that shit to you? I thought we fucking meant something to each other!!" He was pissed. Good.

"I don't even think so, I walked in with you practically fucking Tanya right where I'm standing, and you have the balls to ask me what I was doing with my BOYFRIEND?!" I scoffed and tried to escape under his arms. He would have none of that and pushed me back to where I was standing. " I thought we agreed this wasn't just sex. You fucking said you loved me Bella." at that we heard a small gasp.

(I was going to leave it there, but I'm bored so you get more)

We both whipped our head around to see little Alice standing in the doorway. She had a look on her face of pure shock and horror. "I..I.. just came for ice? Mike has a black eye…" She quickly made her way to the fridge and gathered ice in a zip lock baggie. Edward was breathing hard and my poor heart was going a mile a minute. This isn't going to end well. "If you two were smart, you would tell them now. I don't think they are going to appreciate being lied to . If you two really do love each other, its for the best to end it now with your significant others. I wont rat you two out, but please, think about what your doing." With that she headed back out with the ice.

"Well, maybe telling Mike Jessica slept with Tyler wasn't the best idea.. We got busted." I looked back up at Edward still in my shocked daze and let his words sink in…That's why he left the room before… suddenly this very tense and awkward situation became very funny. I let out a soft giggle and he moved his hands to my shoulders and bent down to press his lips against mine softly "I'm so sorry for getting angry. You mean so much to me. I cant share you, I wont." he was speaking so passionately, it almost brought a tear to my eye. I nodded and looked him in the eyes and said "ditto."

We broke apart and went back to our different spots. He looked at me with that sexy smirk and I knew before long id be on top of that boy again.


	7. The Split

Disclaimer: You all know it, I don't own it. If I did I would be making a shit load of money and be able to pay Robert Pattinson to strip for me every night.

A/N- I will probably update later tonight too. But I thought I'd throw this one out there. Listening to music and needing to get some drama out of my system. Good news! Tomorrow is the twilight release party at Hot Topic!! Btw I have had over 1,000 hits but only a few reviews and alerts/favorites. If this story line is crap let me know and I will scrap it lol. I was just wanting to get things out of my head. They hurt if they sit for too long.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

We were sick. That was all there was to it. I think he got off on the thrill of it all, while I just didn't care. I knew something was up with Rosalie and Emmett, but if I spoke up to him about it, we'd break up and I would be removed from the group of friends. I had to remain a part of it all to be close to Edward.

Alice and I had become great friends, Tanya tried to but I was afraid that if I became her friend I would feel bad about sleeping with Edward. Rosalie always remained quiet whenever we were together, and I knew what her problem was. I didn't want to tell her it was okay to fuck my boyfriend because I was currently fucking Edward, that shit would get back to Tanya and Emmett and there was NO way I was dealing with that just yet.

Edward and I have been sleeping together every chance we got. He said he hasn't been physical with Tanya since we started this. Thank god, If I had to picture his head in her thighs I may throw up. Emmett was happy with where things were with us, probably because Rosalie was blowing him every chance she got. We rarely kissed anymore so I wasn't worried about sex and what not.

My world came crashing down only a day before Homecoming. Friday at the game I saw Edward and Tanya kissing and her whispering in his ear. He shook his head no and replied with a whisper of his own. She seemed to be royally pissed about it and her face got serious, as she whispered back. He looked down and nodded and gave her a smile that I knew was fake. My curiosity was killing me, but I was shaken out of my thoughts by Alice whispering in my ear "Stop staring you will draw attention. Seriously Bella, end it or come clean." I was glad she was on our side, she was too observant and I needed the help to pull my eyes away from the god like man.

After the game I gave Emmett a congratulatory kiss and hopped in my truck to go home. Charlie was asleep of course, he had been fishing all evening with Billy so he was bound to be tired. I quietly entered my room and started to remove my clothing, hoping to climb in some sweats and head to bed. As I pulled the last article of clothing off I heard a light whistle. I quickly spun around to see Edward laying on my bed with his eyes stuck on my body. "I thought I'd come over and fall asleep with my arms wrapped around you, But you have changed my mind. Sleep will come later" he let out a small laugh and walked over to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still not caring if I was bare ass naked and he was fully clothed. His clothing came off easily and he was already hard and ready for me. I moaned softly as he backed me up against the wall and lifted my legs easily to wrap around his waist.

In one quick move he was inside me again and rocking his hips against mine. "Fuck Edward, I will never get used to that" he just sent me one of his asshole smirks and sped up his pace. We had to stay quiet so Charlie wouldn't wake up, but god it was so hard. He was so huge and it felt too good. "Bella, Im gonna cum soon baby.." this was his usual warning. It pretty much meant Cum soon or you have to get fingered later. Edward was usually a very unselfish lover, but he was only human. He couldn't hold his orgasm forever. Thankfully he took mercy on me and took my left nipple in his mouth and bite down gently, while rubbing my clit. I came hard and had to bite into his shoulder to stop from screaming. After a couple more thrusts he moaned and jerked, laying his head on my shoulder and panting softly. We were both exhausted and a sweaty mess. He laid me down on m bed gently and started to kiss my shoulder, as I ran my hands down his back. This was heaven.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end, and I had to open my big mouth. "Edward, what were you and Tanya discussing at the football game?" I looked up into his wide green eyes. I guess he didn't think I saw their conversation. "Um, it was nothing Bells..don't worry about it." Oh yea that was convincing. "Edward, don't lie to me please.." he sighed and rolled off me throwing his hands in the air "You don't stop do you? You have to keep harping on EVERYTHING" Okay, this wasn't my Edward. He never spoke like this to me, something was up. "Edward, calm down. Please just tell me.." He growled and got up, throwing his clothes on. Before he could get his shirt on I stopped him "Whats going on Edward? You NEVER act like this." He stopped and glared at me. When he spoke his voice was cold as ice. "Tanya apparently is tired of waiting. She wants me to sleep with her after Homecoming." I felt nauseous, what the hell?? "No. You cant. What about us? We were supposed to be exclusive Edward." he grabbed his shirt and threw it back on and looked at me sadly "I don't have a choice in the matter" That infuriated me

"Bullshit Edward, Everyone has a choice. Tell her no. Tell her its over. Tell her anything just don't sleep with her!!" He sighed and looked me dead in the eye "No. I wont hurt her. Ive been with her for too long to do that to her" I started to cry and was desperate for him to think about this, I had to say anything to make him stop. "Edward if you do it, this is over. I cant be with you after you have been with her." He looked pained for a moment and then cleared his face of all emotion and said "I guess its over between us then." He turned to head out the window, once he was down and across the lawn I broke down crying. This cant be happening.


	8. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Edward Cullen. If I did he would be locked in my basement tied to a chair so he couldn't escape.

A/N- I was going to wait until later tonight, but I had the writing bug and again too many ideas floating around. I have the day off, and days like today you will receive multiple updates. I feel inspired listening to music. Be glad I stopped listening to "The Little Things" from the 'Wanted' soundtrack before writing this. It could have ended badly for Tanya ..hahaha

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next day the girls and I went to her hairstylist and had our hair professionally styled. Everyone was happy except myself and Rosalie. It wasn't fair to her to go alone to a dance because the one her heart belonged to was going with another girl. I was feeling that pain right now, and I wasn't that heartless of a bitch to let her go through it too.

I glanced over at Tanya who was busy trying to bring Rosalie out of her depression by telling her all about Edward and what their plans were tonight. I felt like I was going to be sick but tried to look cool and collected. Only Alice knew what was going on and she looked at me in her mirror sympathetically. Yea my life fucking sucks. I had texted her this morning letting her know all about last nights events, and she thought it was for the best to come clean to everyone. If worst came to worst at least Tanya would be too pissed at Edward to sleep with him. That's good right?

After my hair had been pulled and pinned into tons of tiny curls, and a small faux white flower pinned up in my hair I went to sit down by Rosalie and wait for the other girls to be finished. Her hair was so beautiful. It was long beautiful curls that were in a faux diamond butterfly clip. I gave her a small smile and asked her if we could talk outside. "Sure, let me just pay for this.." we both paid for our hairstyles and headed into the somewhat chilled air. "I need to talk to you Rose.." I looked at the floor trying to figure out the best way to go about this. "I don't love Emmett, and I know you do.." she opened her mouth to try to deny it but I held my hand up to silence her. "Its okay Rose.. Im so happy for you both. You both have this look in your eye when your together…its amazing.. Something that Jane Austen would write about " I let out a small laugh and looked up, she was still staring at me intently.

"You're not upset that we've been sleeping together behind your back? I never figured youd be the type to accept cheating.." at that I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. She noticed my lack of response and said "Unless.. You don't feel bad because you've been doing it too…" I suddenly looked up with tears in my eyes "Please Rose.. don't say anything to Emmett. I want us to remain friends, and that's all we ever were. I fell for someone else, but I couldn't break Ems heart…" I was near hysterical as she grabbed me and pulled me into a hug and patted my back. "Shh shh… its okay, I wont tell him. Bella, he would be okay with this as long as your happy…" I thought about it and smiled to myself ..things were going to be okay..

"So, whos this mystery guy whos stolen your heart?" she smiled one of those supermodel radiant smiles and I felt myself squirm slightly. Should I tell her its her BFF's boyfriend? Ugh.. Why not? She cant ruin the situation anymore than it already is. "If I tell you, you cant tell anyone..not Tanya or Emmett or Jasper. Only Alice knows and that's because she caught us" I think she noticed Edwards name was missing out of the people not to tell. "Oh shit! Its Edward isn't it? Tanya is going to fucking flip when she finds out Bella.." She was practically pacing back in forth shaking her head "NO! you cant tell her. We called it off last night. He wants to be with her and not me.." she stopped pacing, eyeing me skeptically. "Do you promise its over? I wont say anything I swear, but look at the guilt and the pain cheating has been causing all of us. If its not really over, you have to tell her."

I nodded my head and gave her a quick hug which she returned. She smiled at me and I knew my acceptance of her and Emmett was the only thing currently on her mind. I whispered "I'm telling Emmett tonight its over and he has my blessing." She again, hugged me. But this time it was more enthusiastically and bone crushing. Ouch. That girl was strong.

Tanya and Alice came out of the salon a few minutes later, both looking like supermodels instead of high schoolers. Alice eyed Roses somewhat puffy eyes and her arms wrapped around me, and smiled knowingly. I just nodded my head and continued to walk to the car. Later that afternoon we all were doing our makeup and gossiping.

Tanya of course had to brag again about Edward and their special night tonight. "Its going to be amazing, I mean he does earn his 'keep' in the bedroom department by oral favors, but its gotten old, and lately he's been really lacking. I think he wanted sex all along, but was too afraid to ask. So I just told him I was ready and I wanted it after Homecoming. He of course agreed. Be prepared girls, tonight Edward Cullen gets de-virginized. Rosalie nearly spit out her water he was currently guzzling to keep her mouth shut. "A Virgin?!" She looked like she had just seen a ghost, I tried to tell her to shut the fuck up with my eyes. "Yea he is saving himself for someone he truly loves. Since im the girl he loves he is willing to go all the way, sweet isn't it?" She just smiled wistfully, lost in her Edward induced daze. Rosalie turned her eyes on me and I nodded. Yep, its true. Edward lost his fucking V-card that he saved for the love of his life, to me. The girl he just dumped.

Don't I feel special.

"So Tanya, are you a virgin?" Alice had to add in. wow what a bitch move Alice, Niiiice. "Uh no. I lost mine the summer before Edward and I started dating. An old boyfriend named James. We went to camp together and one thing led to another." She looked away, and I knew there was more to that story. I didn't dwell, not my place anymore to care what she or Edward does.

We all slipped into our dresses. Alice's was a pretty pink number, strapless with a poof that went to her knees. Rosalie's was a gold sequenced halter, and Tanya's was a green floor length strapless dress with a black bow around the middle. Mine on the other hand I think was designed to look sexy. Like a vixen in a bond movie would wear. It was tied roman style on each side almost like a roman style, with a low dip where my breasts were pressed together making me look like I had a bigger cup size. It went to the floor with a slit in the side that went to my thigh. To top the outfit off alice put the stiletto death traps on my feet again. I had to admit I looked hot, I could have probably seduced brad pitt tonight if I wanted to.

I made my way down the stairs of the Cullen mansion, holding onto the banister to make sure I didn't fall on my face. There waiting at the bottom were two sets of eyes, one with friendly adoration, the other with smoldering lust. The last one can kiss my scantily clad ass.

I finally made it down the stairs and hugged Emmett in a friendly hug, not pressing myself against him like a lover would do. Rosalie gave me a small smile to show her appreciation for my effort on not making her uncomfortable. We all headed towards our Limo, Edward held the door open for everyone. I was the last one in besides himself and he casually put a hand on my ass to help me in. That was not playing fair. We were supposed to be over and I was going to make sure he knew I wasn't a sad puppy who would melt every time he touched me.

We chatted quietly together. I felt bad for Emmett, he was wedged between Rosalie and myself. It was kinda funny to see him squirm. I shouldn't find it too funny, but c'mon the guy cheated too! I crossed my legs and the slit of my skirt ran up a little further and showed more leg, Immediately Edwards eyes fixated on that leg, and the lack of material.

After the hilarious limo ride from hell, we arrived at the school. Emmett helped me out of the limo and then Rosalie. I smiled at him and stretched up to whisper in his ear "We need to talk before we go in there.." he nodded and seemed a little panicked. I just gave him a friendly smile and nodded my head to the side . "We'll be right back. Save us a table" I looked intently on Rosalie and she just smiled back and nodded.

I took Emmett by the hand and stopped a few feet away. "Emmett, I want you to know how much I like you… as a friend. I never felt the love of a soul mate or anything close to that for you. I know you feel the same way, because I see how you look at Rosalie." He started to cut me off just like Rose had, man talk about two of a kind. "No Emmett its okay!" I had to laugh at his face, it was a mixture of anxiety and fear "Im not in love with you kay? I don't want to end this on a bad note, and I know you love Rose and im so supportive of that. Everyone deserves to be happy and loved." He gave me a sad sympathetic smile and responded "What about you..? You're getting the shit end of this deal" I laughed out loud at that one, god was I ever. Im giving up Emmett AND I don't get Edward. My life is a lemon with no water to make Lemonade. "I'll be okay, trust me. As long as we can all stay close friends its all good" He nodded "Yea of course, you were just apart of our group because of our relationship. Everyone loves you Bells…" Yea almost everyone. Apparently Edward was that exception. I just nodded, "Hey lets get inside, there's a golden goddess waiting for you." He broke out in a huge smile and looked almost to be bouncing in excitement.

We made our way back into the school and gave them our tickets at the counter. Once we found the gymnasium I let go of Emmett's arm and we walked briskly over to our table. Alice was all smiles as was Rosalie. Jasper was oblivious like always, more concerned with the little freckle on the edge of Alice's ear. He looked like it was a piece of chocolate ready to be eaten. God I hope he didn't do that shit while I was still at the table.

Edward and Tanya were looking at us curiously, but when Emmett hugged me and headed over to ask Rose for a dance, she gave me a huge smile and a 'thank you'. I just nodded at her, I was still a little upset that Edward was going to be fucking her tonight and not me.

A few minutes later, Mike Newton came up and asked me to dance. Since I was now single and stag at a formal dance I figured what the hell. I smiled and put my hand in his, he twirled me around and lead me into the crowd of people already dancing.

By the end of the night I was exhausted and having a blast. Rosalie, Alice, and Myself all danced like we belonged in a club, not an underage school event. I noticed Edwards eyes were on me the whole time as Tanya talked, and ran her fingers through his sexy bronzed hair. I had to rip my eyes away, I didn't want to cry tonight.

Mike currently had his hands on my hips and was grinding behind me. Rose and Emmett seemed to be in the same position as were Alice and Jasper. The only couple missing were Edward and Tanya. My eyes finally found them again, he had his hands in her hair kissing her like he used to kiss me. I felt my heart start to tear and then it finally broke when he grabbed her hand and head towards the door. Rosalie leaned over and asked Emmett where Edward was heading off to. "They have a busy night tonight. Apparently Eddies finally getting laid" he let out a laugh as I cringed and ripped myself from Mike. I wanted to go home, curl up in a ball, and die. Heading towards the table I grabbed my purse and dialed 411, asking the operator for the number to a cab company.

10 minutes later a cab finally pulled up and I climbed in the back. I gave him my address and nearly broke down. He tried to make small talk but only made it worse when he mentioned he just had to pick up a couple from here a little bit ago. " I almost had to kick them out of the cab they were all over each other.." He started to laugh and I let out a small whimper. I handed him the $20 and headed inside. I Took down my hair and wiped off my makeup. My face had black smudges down it from the crying I did walking inside and up the stairs. The tears just wouldn't stop.

Pulling on a tank top and sweats I settled into my bed and pulled the covers up around my head. Things had to get better from here right? A sudden knock on my window alerted me to a presence outside. I wanted to ignore it, it wasn't Edward, he was too busy fucking Tanya. The knocking got more persistent and I walked over to the window, fully intending to ream someone's ass out for the lack of privacy.

There crouched down looking in my window was Edward Cullen. He looked so sad and lost, I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything was okay. I opened the window as fresh tears started to roll down my face. He rushed in and kissed me with as much passion as possible. I kissed him back but the taste of our tears combined made the taste of the kiss seem wrong. Heaven shouldn't have tears.

I tore myself from his grasp and asked "Shouldn't you be with Tanya?" he closed his eyes as more tears streamed down his face. "I couldn't do it. I cant be with someone I don't love. I told her tonight I didn't want her to be the one, that I didn't love her. She slapped me of course and told me it was over, and even though the slap stung..I felt relief and happiness. I could finally kiss you without guilt. I could finally love you without lying to myself." I was shaking and I felt happiness and sickness. How can so much drama happen in one night? He continued with his speech "I love you Bella. I need you in my life, I'm so very very sorry for all of this. I never wanted to cause you pain, but if you hated me it was easier. You would move on and I would be able to give myself to Tanya. But I couldn't. Your face is the only one I see when I close my eyes, you are the only person I want beneath me. Im so sorry my love please forgive me" He was almost full out sobbing now. I just nodded and wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his scent. "I left Emmett. It wasn't right to be with someone I didn't love. He didn't love me either, his heart belonged to Rosalie and im so happy for them Edward. They get to have a love without complication now. Im somewhat envious" I nuzzled my head into his chest and sighed he kissed the top of my forehead as I walked us back to the bed. I took off his jacket and he slipped out of his shoes. I unbuttoned his pants as they dropped I made my way up, unbuttoning his shirt as I went. Once I reached his mouth he kissed me softly, pouring all the love he had into it. He was there, only in his boxers..and he was free. No more Tanya to hold him back from me. I smiled and looked into his eyes and laid back down. Edward climbed on top of me and we made love for hours. There was no fucking, no crying, no pain and no regret. We were just Edward and Bella, in love and happy. Finally I started to drift to sleep wrapped up in his arms, before I finally let sleep take over I heard him whisper "I love you My Bella".


	9. The Confrontation

It was Monday morning. The Monday after Homecoming. The day we had to face Tanya at school. Great. Emmett was happy he was with Rosalie now, so he wasn't angry about the whole cheating thing, he was doing it too after all. He did think that if Edward and I were going to try to make this work we needed to be honest with everyone, including Tanya. Shiiiit. That's not something we wanted to do, but I guess we had no choice now. It was going to be out in the open about Rosalie and Emmett, and soon to be out in the open about Tanya and Edward. People were going to talk.

I got out of my car and was flagged down by Alice. The whole Cullen/Hale gang sans Tanya was waiting for me. I gave everyone a smile, and Edward leaned down to kiss my head. Everyone's eyes practically bulged out of their heads. I looked up and Edward, questioning what the hell he was doing. We hadn't really talked about what we would do in public. He just smiled and said out loud, for everyone of our group to hear "I'm free. I don't have to pretend anymore. I refuse to . Get over it." He gave everyone a satisfied smirk and grabbed my hand.

Edward was walking me to class, and I was in sort of a daze still. What is going on through his head? He was seriously going to get us massacred by Tanya. We hadn't even told her we were sleeping together , and now the whole school was staring at us like we were a seven headed beast. This should be a fun 'action packed' day. When I say action packed, I mean ass kicked. Because I have a feeling Tanya isn't going to throw a party for us.

Once lunch time came around we were all very tense. This was the only class any of us had with Ms. Denali and lets just say we all had our shield up. They were all guilty of knowing before she did of our affair, and no one came forward. Emmett and Jasper were excluded because they only found out after homecoming night.

She strutted into the lunchroom, Jessica and Lauren trailing behind like the lemmings they are. She narrowed her eyes and Edward and I and took a seat opposite of us. "What the fuck is going on here?" Tanya was pissed. No scratch that, she was BEYOND pissed. Her strawberry blonde hair would have been a full on fiery red head if it was possible.

Edward just sighed and put his arm around me. Thank god he was beautiful because that had to be the dumbest thing to do at this moment. She had a look in her eye like she wanted to rip his arm off his body, and off of me. "Bella and I are together." he stated simply. "How long has this been going on." her words were calm and collected. That scared the shit out of me. Calm and collected means she could think clearly and clean up the blood and bodies without being traced.

"We've been together since the first party, The one Emmett invited her to." Well, that's a good time frame I guess. I wasn't bound to tell her the first night we fucked. That wouldn't have gone over well.

"Did you FUCK her??" Okay, there went Tanya's control. I think the whole lunch room heard her curse, and her lemmings took a step back., but still stayed within hearing range. This shit was great gossip for them.

Edward cleared his throat and lowered his voice a little "Yes". She looked to me instantly and almost growled. Yes she fucking growled. "You fucked him and you didn't even tell me?? You sat there and listened to me go on and on about that being the night I took his virginity and you didn't even say a peep!!!!" I cringed and put my hand over my eyes, as Edward slouched in his seat. Oh yea, everyone just heard Edward was a virgin. We heard a chuckle clear across the cafeteria but Tanya quieted them with a glare. "Yes Tanya, I've been sleeping with Edward for awhile now. Its not just sex okay? We love each other and I'm so sorry it happened like this, but we cant help how we feel."

That didn't help the situation at all apparently, "STOP SAYING 'WE'!! Quit putting yourselves in a group together!! Edward was MY boyfriend he was MY everything. YOU took that away from me, so now YOU will pay. Watch your back ISABELLA" With that she slammed the chair she was sitting in into the table and walked out with her bitch crew. I had an urge to flip her the fuck off, but she wouldn't see it and that wouldn't make things any better.

"Well, now that I've been humiliated and you've been threatened, do you want to skip the rest of the day and head home. This has been too stressful and I am so not wanting to deal w/ Trig now." I just stared at him and then burst into laughter. The whole school just heard that he was a virgin until I got a hold of him merely weeks ago, and the only thing hes worried about is trig? God I love this man!

"Gladly. Want me to follow you in my truck?" He thought about it for a minute and shook his head 'no' "Just give Alice your keys, she will drive it home since she carpooled with me today. You can drive home with me" I nodded and forked over my keys to 'the beast' . Alice cringed taking them, thinking of the rust bucket waiting for her outside. Yea that's right, its no Porsche and cant go over 55 but its my beast and I love it.

We got into the Volvo and started off towards the Cullen mansion. Its funny how a few weeks ago I was all about school work, now im all about Edward Cullen. I noticed he was still so tense, and I knew a way to relax him. I leaned over and started to rub a hand over his jeans, suddenly feeling the bulge start growing. He groaned softly and whispered "Bella, what are you doing?" I just smiled innocently and went back to work "just hush baby, and keep your eyes on the road" I quickly unzipped his pants and started to stroke him a little faster. He whimpered and started to lift his hips to meet my hand. I wanted it in my mouth so bad, so what the hell? I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over to put the head in my mouth. He hissed loudly and started panting. Oh yea that was hot.

Suddenly the car stopped, we made it back already? I peeked my head up and saw we were on the side of the road. The road was almost engulfed in trees, it almost looked like a hidden driveway. Suddenly Edwards hands were all over me, pulling at my jeans trying to get them unbuttoned. I wanted this as bad as he did so I hurried up and tossed them off , thong and all. He picked me up effortlessly and impaled me on his cock. "SHIT!!" Edward didn't even make an intelligent sound, instead he just pounded me into the steering wheel. My hands were wrapped around it and my breast kept hitting the horn. Everytime he thrust up into me the horn would honk loudly. It was like mattress springs on a bed except a lot louder!

"Fuck me Edward please!!" Again I was only responded with a grunt and faster movements. He forced my head to the side and started sucking on my neck, moving his hips a little slower. Suddenly his arm wrapped around my waist and his hand went to my clit and started to rub and pinch. I practically started shaking as Edward started moving faster. It was like the sex that you don't care what your doing, as long as your getting off. Real carnal and animal like. I heard him practically roar and bite into my shoulder as he came in me.

I tried to catch my breath and was still shaking against the steering wheel. He groaned wrapped both arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder "God Bella.. That was amazing. I couldn't think." he gave a short laugh "all I wanted to do was make you have an orgasm and then once you came my body was like 'fuck it its our turn'" I full on laughed at that. He gave my shoulder one last kiss before removing me from his lap "Thank you beautiful" I was still panting and too blissfully exhausted to speak so I just nodded and let out a small giggle. I pulled up my pants and thong and buckled back up. He did the same and we headed back to his house.

God who knew that being humiliated and threatened would result in the best sex we've had yet?


	10. Caught

Disclaimer: not mine, don't own.. But I now own a twilight DVD :D

A/N- Sorry I didn't update, I was busy last night LOL.. I went to Borders, Hot Topic, and Walmart for their twilight events. I was SO angry. They had trivia at Hot Topic and asked the restaurant Edward took Bella to, and I raised my hand and yelled "La Bella Italia" and the chicks like,no not the book the movie. I was so embarrassed and so pissed. The girl in front of me is like "its okay, you had it". AND they were going to raffle off that Edward Cullen cut out, and they didn't even do it. They wont until Monday, and I chicken scratched my number. So if I won I probably wont get it. Grr.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Things were going well between Edward and myself, everyone was envious of our table. Everyone was blissfully happy and hopelessly in love. Tanya sat with her bitch squad at a separate table, since they were no longer welcomed at the table containing Tyler, Mike, and Angela. I felt bad for leaving my friends behind but Angela said it was okay, that as long as we still hung out after school she wouldn't hold it against me.

Edward still sneaks into my house every night to send me off to sleep in an orgasm induced slumber. If we don't feel up to it, we just snuggle and kiss and tell each other stories about our child hood. Sometimes we share jokes and humiliating stories. Life was great with Edward, and I hoped it never changed.

One night while we were laying in bed Edward started to kiss my neck softly. We skipped out on the sex last night and fell straight to sleep in each others arms, so we needed release. He started to move over me and had my hands pinned above my head with one his hands while the other was groping my breast. I whimpered and immediately his mouth covered mine. "mm be quiet my love, your dads still here" he began to trail kisses down until he got to my t-shirt. He lifted it up and off me quickly and smiled down at me. "I'll never get over how beautiful you are. Everytime I swear it takes my breath away" Oh this boy was good.

"Edward as much as I want to make love tonight, I really really need to get off, I don't want nice and slow I need It rough and hard. Maybe the next time we can do it soft" with that the devilish glint came into his eyes and he ripped my sweats from my legs, leaving me completely naked. "Bad girl Bella. No panties? Should I spank you for that?" I instantly got wet and my hips bucked involuntarily. He moved to get off the bed and stripped out of his clothing. He was already hard and ready for me. He grabbed my hips and moved me into the doggy style position, my ass in the air. I felt the sting of the first smack and let out a little squeal.

"Mm does my girl like to be spanked? You are very naughty indeed." Another spank came down onto my ass and I moaned loudly and spread my legs. He quickly moved in behind me and grabbed my hips, positioning himself at my opening. He slammed in forcefully and I grabbed the covers quickly, afraid of having an orgasm this early in the game. "Fuck Bella, your so tight." Intelligent thoughts were not coming to mind so I just nodded and slammed my hips back to meet his thrusts. He grabbed a handful of my hair and started to pound harder. "Talk dirty to me Edward please. I'm so close and I love it when you ---FUCK--" I couldn't even finish my sentence because he reached around and flicked my clit. "Do you like that bitch? Your such a dirty little girl arentcha ? You're my dirty little slut" I moved my head to the side just in time to hear the door slam open.

There in my door way was a very red faced Charlie. We were too stunned to do anything and quickly covered up. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Edward had a look of pure terror on his face, and for good reason too. The chief was an avid gun collector, and Edward just got caught screwing his daughter, and not in a nice loving way. "I..I.. Dad let me explain. Its not what it looks like"

"So the Cullen boy isn't here having --he cringed-- sex with my daughter. In my house. In the middle of the night? He wasn't doing disgusting things with MY baby girl?!" His face was almost purple and I feared his heart may explode. "Dad calm down, please. Im so sorry. Please cant we talk like rational adults?" Edward my usually well mannered with parents, boyfriend was suddenly quiet and I feared he may have gone into shock. "Isabella, you are not an adult you are only 17 and you are insane if you think this will go without punishment. GET DRESSED AND MEET ME DOWSTAIRS. YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES." He left slamming the door.

Now that my father was gone, Edward seemed to snap out of his daze and quickly scrambled to get my clothes on me, slipping a few times in his hurry. He got his clothes on less than smoothly and we raced down stairs. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for us, a beer in hand. Yea it was going to take a lot stronger alcohol if your wanting this to go without being awkward, Charlie. "Edward your parents have been called and they are heading over here to have a word with you two, also." Oh this is NOT going to be fun.

Around a half hour later of awkward silence and quick glances at Edward, only to see he looked like he was going to be sick, Carlisle and Esme came through the door. "Carlisle, Esme, Its nice to see you again. I just wish this was under different conditions." Charlie shook their hands and brought them into the kitchen. Edward immediately put his head down on the table and groaned. "Edward, head up please." Carlisle's voice was strict and hard. He was defiantly embarrassed .

"Dr. Cullen I was hoping we could talk about a suitable punishment for them both, and I wanted to make sure this never happens again." Carlisle seemed to think about it , but since he was more rational since he wasn't the one walking in on us, he seemed to look at it logically. "Charlie, I can assure you this wont happen while myself and Esme are present. But Charlie, they are teenagers and they are in love. They may do it without our knowledge."

Charlie sighed and looked at Edward and myself. He didn't like the idea of us having sex, but im sure he knew he couldn't stop It. "Bella's grounded for 2 weeks, Edward you may come over only when im present and there will be a safe distance between you two the whole time." Yea Charlie like he's going to jump me in front of you. "Bella you may drive with Edward to and from school, no fooling around and please keep the PDA down in school, I don't want to be called in for this." We both nodded our heads and Carlisle, Esme, and Edward turned to leave. Carlisle stopped and looked at my father and said "Im so sorry this happened. Its not every day someone is woken up by this." Charlie just nodded but what he said next really shocked me "No, they really didn't wake me up. I got a call from someone a few minutes before I walked in stating that Edward Cullen was in my daughters room. I don't know who it was, and it didn't sound like the neighbors. Im just glad they called when they did." Edwards head snapped up to look at Charlie and then me. "Charlie, was it female or male?" Edward was given a death glare by my father but he still responded with "a female. Sounded around your age."

Tanya.

That's all that it could be. Edward must have seen the realization on my face and nodded. His eyes were full of hatred and loathing. He was pissed. And a pissed off Edward is never a good thing. Trust me, after the incident where I denied him in school, I know its not wise to make him upset.


	11. Oops

Disclaimer: Not Mine.. I know im crying too.

A/N- WOW I love the reviews I received for the last chapter!! Im so glad everyone enjoys my twisted mind, I know I sure do! I finished this book I picked up at borders called Vampire Kisses. I don't recommend it. Its okay, if you like goth love story. Twilight will always be better. Next up- Vampire Diaries.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward picked me up for school the next morning looking like someone who had a severe case of blue balls, oh that's right he probably does. At least its not because of me, but due to Tanya Denali's phone call. Yea she's not going to leave school with most of her hair.

We arrived to school to see our group of friends already there waiting on us with big smiles. The biggest smile was on the face of Emmett. "He told everyone. They were up laughing their asses off when I got home last night." Edward had a scowl on his face staring at my ex.

"Bella! Wow you look like you've been slept with! Wait, I guess in this case it would be half slept with?" I closed my eyes and bit my lip, counting down from 10 in my head and praying my first wouldn't try to connect on its own. I just gave a fake smile and turned to Rosalie "Rose, How's Emmetts small penis workin for ya?" She almost spit out the Starbucks coffee she was slurping on, and a couple of freshman who passed just stopped and stared at Emmett. Yea don't fuck with me today, I'm on Edward withdrawal.

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it, walking me into the school. He kissed me goodbye at the door and went about his classes. I sighed and took the proper notes, answered the right questions and tried to pay attention. All I could think about was Edward behind me last night and spanking me. God I need help.

At lunch everyone was still staring at us, apparently news leaked out about our midnight rendezvous and Emmett's small penis. The last one just made me laugh, but apparently not Emmet, he wasn't looking too happy. Rosalie just kept rubbing his shoulder whispering 'just ignore them' and 'its okay its not true' over and over again. I sighed and gave him an apologetic look he just nodded accepting my silent apology.

Edward had his fingers entwined with mine as Tanya walked in with her bitch crew. She looked over at us, and our hands and scoffed. Her hooker heels clicked on the floor and the smell of her skank aroma filled the air. Edwards fingers tightened around mine and I turned to face him, making sure his emotions were in check. He buried his face into my neck and smelled my hair to calm himself down, I loved that I was his drug of choice.

Tanya had some pretty big balls to come over to our table, where she was defiantly not welcomed. Everyone was pissed at her bitch move last night. "Edward, Bella, I heard about the Chief catching you. I am so sorry that happened. But you know Edward, that would have never happened if it would have been me. My parents are cool like that. They wouldn't have cared if you stayed over" Edward just smirked and looked at her with eyes as cold as ice "Yea well, I happen to respect the Chief and im glad he cares for his daughter enough to worry about her safety and virtue. When a girls parents don't watch them and try to pick the right path it makes me wonder if they really ever loved her at all." Edwards voice was so calm and collected, it was scary.

Tanya huffed and turned around to sit back at the opposite end of the cafeteria. All eyes landed on Edward as Jasper asked "What the hell was that? Why would that piss her off??" Edward just shrugged and stated "One of Tanyas biggest insecurities is that her parents never really loved her. They are always gone and never really talk to her. It was a dick move on my part but I'm not really too happy about not getting off last night thanks to her lovely phone call." I stared at him with wide eyes, that was well..blunt.

Emmett just started laughing his head off as Alice and Rosalie covered their mouths to hide their giggles. It was good to have things back to normal in our group. I kissed his lips softly as he twirled a section of my hair around his fingers. I whispered I love you in his ear and he smiled his brilliant smile at me. Life with Edward Cullen is something I never wanted to be without.

That night when I fell asleep feeling really sick , my ears were killing me and they itched like crazy. When I woke up I felt even worse. I asked my dad to call me in sick, that I was heading to the hospital. God I feel like hell.

The nurse at the E.R. told me that Carlisle was working today and he would see me in just a moment. A little while later I was called back into an exam room and asked the typical questions by a nurse. Carlisle took his little light thingy and looked into my ears, my mouth and concluded I had an ear infection. He gave me prescription for an anti biotic and told me to rest.

I got home and took my first dose of medicine, and started making Charlie dinner. Edward called to see if I was okay and if I needed anything, but I told him not to worry I was just sick and I would see his hot ass tomorrow. I like that name, hot ass. It suited him well.

The next morning he came to pick me up with a devilish smile. Oh naughty Cullen! I love this smile, it means dirty naughty things are ahead for me. We pulled into our secluded area and he helped me out of the car. We tore each others clothes off in a hurry and he bent me over the hood. Gotta love Cullen Quickies!

We were both horny and needing each other. This damn punishment of Charlies couldn't end soon enough, he was the ultimate cock block.

Edward pushed inside of me and grabbed my hips, slamming me against his hips. Meeting him thrust for thrust. He pushed against me so hard I ended flattened against the hood like a criminal being put in hand cuffs. He groaned at the new position and went in deeper. I screamed one last time, his name pouring out of my lips and came around his cock. He followed soon after, spilling everything inside of me.

When we made it to school I think our friends new what was up, but they didn't say anything. We ended up having another quickie behind the stage in our auditorium during lunch. Even though Charlie grounded me, I still was able to get my fix of Edward Cullen.

I went into the bathroom after the our latest meeting and saw Rosalie and Alice in there already applying their makeup. I just smiled and they looked over at my mussed up hair and swollen lips and giggled. I grabbed my backpack and pulled out my next antibiotic pill, drinking some water from the sink. Yuck.

Rosalie just stared at me questioningly. "I have an ear infection. Gotta take these until their gone." I just shrugged and wiped my hands off. "Bella, are you on birth control?" I stopped and turned to look at Rose "Yea..why?" She just sighed and responded "Are you and Edward using condoms?" I just laughed "Uh no. He was a virgin and I was only with one other person way before this. Im clean ive been checked" she just frowned "He at least pulls out right now right?" again I shook my head 'no'. Her eyes got as big as saucers "You idiot!! You do know antibiotics take out the birth control right? Its like Edward is using NOTHING. You guys are having unprotected sex." I suddenly didn't feel so good. "Rose you cant tell him, Hes going to fucking flip out. GOD im an idiot!! Why didn't anyone tell me ?!?!"

Rose just hugged my shoulders while little Alice looked on in horror. Oh shit. Alice Cullen…Edwards sister. "Alice.. don't.. you cant tell him anything please.. I don't want to worry him over NOTHING." she just gulped loudly and nodded "I promise. But bella, what happens if you two..ya know.. Oh god im too young to be an Aunt.." I just wrapped my arms around her hysterical form and tried to calm her down.

Soon we were all looking somewhat normal and heading out of the bathroom. Little did we know we weren't the only ones there..

_____________________________________________________________

A/N- How do you want this to go. Obviously this could go both ways here.. They only did it twice, I just needed to know what ya'll opinion is of Pregnancy…feedback plz.. I don't ask for reviews often but im torn.


	12. Betrayed Me

Disclaimer: Not Mine shocking I know.

A/N- Ive read the reviews and ive come to a conclusion with the pregnancy issue. Read below to find out. Kudos to Jaxon22 for thinking along the same lines as myself. That's the only thing I could think of doing. I wanted to write this last night so bad, but I started to read Kissing Coffins instead of the vampire diaries (Yea I bought 1 and 2 of Vampire Kisses, If I liked it I wasn't gonna run out in the middle of the night like I did with New Moon LOL) and btw..such a rip off of New Moon. The whole "im leaving because I love you" psha its been done.

Btw- anyone see Zac Efrons pic on Myspace main page yesterday? I about died from laughing. Trying to pull a Robert pattinson? His hair was all messy with a beanie over it. He looked like a rob wanna be. But ya know what? Hes a fucking sexy copy.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Things were hush hush for now with Alice, Rosalie, and myself. I didn't want to have anymore chances against us, so I stopped having sex with Edward. The sex was amazing but I figured it was best until after the antibiotic was clear and out of my system.

Its been 3 weeks, and Im due to start any day now. Edward hasn't been too eager to jump into the sack and when I try to initiate it, he just says hes tired and kisses my head. Bullshit. Something was up, and im not sure what it was but I needed to find out.

The next day I drove myself to school, Edward said he would meet up with me there. Alice said he left before she did so she had no idea where he was. "Have you started yet?" Rosalie asked quietly. "No, but I have been getting those pre friendly visit cramp… why does mother nature have to be such a bitch?". Alice just giggled and responded "Because father time cheated on her!" we all laughed and walked into the school, but Edward was no where in sight.

The day moved along, and finally Edward met me at lunch. He sat next to me but he could have been clear across the cafeteria with how he had been acting. What the hell is going on with him? We were all laughing and joking when Tanya and her bitch crew walked in, and Edward instantly tensed up. Like he was preparing to be attacked out of no where. Odd.

She gave me a friendly smile and stopped next to our table. "Bella, did you tell Edward yet?" apparently that wasn't the reaction Edward was expecting and snapped his head up "Tell me what?" he looked at me confused, I was equally confused and said a 'huh?' she just rolled her eyes " About the pregnancy, You did know she's pregnant right?" She kept her eyes on me and Edward just laughed "She cant be, shes on birth control, right baby?" I just nodded and looked up at Tanya with pleading eyes.. Bitch showed no mercy "Oh no Eddie. She took medicine that counteracts the birth control, you were fucking her without even a condom!" she just giggled and I covered my eyes, the whole cafeteria was now interested in our news.

"What…? Did you know there was a chance we could get pregnant bells?" he looked at me and I nearly died. I just nodded my head "We didn't think there was a high chance I mean I just started the pills and we only did it twice." Edward looked so sad "You didn't think I should know?? And whos 'We'" I just stared over at the girls and they hung their heads in shame. "Oh I see. Everyone knew but me. So you're pregnant and didn't tell me..great." "Im probably not pregnant Edward. Its too soon to tell." He just looked at me disgusted "God I don't want to even hear about this."

"Oh no Bella, theres more to this FUN little drama fest we are having." I looked up at Tanya wondering what the hell she could have to say. My dirty little secret was out, but I was going to try to make this work. "NO Tanya. DON'T." I quickly snapped my head to Edward, he was raging mad, Red face and all. I then turned my head back to Tanya who had a satisfied smirk "Whats going on?"

She snapped her eyes to me and said "Edwards been cheating on you Bella. With me." I suddenly felt really sick. "Tell me she's lying Edward." He just remained silent. "Edward has been sleeping with me for about a week now. We even fucked in the car this morning. He took me to some secluded little shit hole to do it so we could go at it like animals." He took her to our clearing? Our spot? I stood up and ran past Tanya and my friends. The sounds of the bitches laughing and Edwards shouting my name echoing behind me.

It was like being in a daze I ran into the bathroom and threw up as soon as my head hit the toilet. My knees felt weak and I just wanted to die. My cries were near hysterical as Alice and Rosalie walked in. They just held me for a few moments rocking me back and forth. "If it makes you feel any better, Edward broke down crying and throwing shit too." Rose whispered. I just shook my head no and another wave of tears hit. Alice excused herself and rose hummed some sweet tune into my ear and stroked my hair . My little pixie returned a few minutes later with a sick pass. "I told them you were upchucking in the bathroom. That you probably should head home." I smiled a weak smile at her and they escorted me out to my truck. I hopped inside and headed off to my house, exhausted and broken hearted.

I went into the bathroom to strip off my clothes to climb into a relaxing shower when I felt and noticed something. I had started my period. I wasn't pregnant.

As much as I was excited and happy about not having to take care of a life that wouldn't have a father, I was also very upset. It would have been the only piece of Edward I could have had. A little bronze headed baby with beautiful green eyes.

Before I fell asleep that night I noticed a new text.

_I'm So Sorry._

_I love you _

_~ Edward~_

I deleted the text and rolled over. This life sucks. Without Edward school is going to be a dull place.

I rolled into the school parking lot like usual, Edward was no where to be found, imagine that. Emmett wrapped his big arms around me and gave me a bear hug, Jasper just patted me on the back, Alice and Rosalie both hugged me. I explained , much to the boys disgust, that was I not pregnant and how I knew I wasn't. The girls just hit their counterparts and I giggled. For the first time since I found out about Edward and Tanya, I felt some sort of happiness.

We all walked together inside, just as Tanya, Edward, and her lemmings pulled into the parking lot.

During lunch we all sat together and goofed off like normal. Some people just stared at me and my stomach, what the fuck were they expecting? That if I was pregnant it would be a huge belly immediately. Stupid asses.

Tanya and Edward walked In arm and arm to their new lunch table. Edward wasn't welcomed at our table and he knew it. Everyone just glared and sneered as they walked by our table. Rosalie coughed a 'slut' as they walked by and we all laughed quietly behind our hands. Edward looked at me with such sad eyes I almost felt pity for him. Then I remembered his betrayal and my hate rose up inside me again. I quickly looked away and focused on the ongoing conversation of who is better at the Wii . Emmett swears he is because of his 'mad skills' but jasper says hes too big and too clumsy to even be somewhat good at it. Which got Jasper a middle finger sent his way.

Things stayed the same. A week later during lunch I packed up my stuff a little early, and headed off to class. As I was walking around the corner, Edward was walking my way out of the boys bathroom. I quickly adverted my eyes and walked at the opposite side of the hallway.

"Bella." I didn't want to deal with him, so I just kept walking "Bella wait. Please.." I stopped and turned to look at him. His hair was a mess, he had stubble but he still looked good, his eyes were sunk in from lack of sleep, probably from Tanya screwing him every chance she got, and his clothes were a wrinkled mess. "What do you want Edward." I tried my best to make my voice cold and emotionless. Of course I was talking to Edward so body voice betrayed me and came out more soft and broken. " You look good." he responded giving me a soft smile " Yea well you look like shit." I sneered. How dare he say shit to me while hes with Tanya. "Hows the baby?" I must have looked confused because he clarified "our baby.." I just sighed. that's why he looks like shit. He feels guilty about the baby. A baby that doesn't exist. "We don't have a baby Edward. I started the day I found out about you and Tanya."

He sighed softly, probably In relief. But when he looked up all I saw was anguish. "Im sorry. I really wanted it ya know. I was looking forward to holding a baby with my hair and your eyes. Bella im so sorry." he took a few steps forward and I took a few back, until my back was against the lockers. "Im so lost without you. It was a stupid fucking mistake. She was there, and you were withholding sex, I felt like you didn't want me anymore. That you were going to end it. I never knew it was about the birth control baby. If I knew we could have used condoms." I felt sick at his words.

"Not everything is about sex Edward. I felt love for you even when we weren't joined together at the hips. You were my life, my everything. I thought I was yours but you went and slept with Tanya just because I wasn't putting out. I cant do this Edward. I cant be near you anymore. You really disgust me." I pushed off of the lockers and away from him. "Its not over Bella. I love you and I WILL figure a way out of this. I want you back and I wont stop until I get you in my arms again." I just sniffled and wiped my eyes " You should get back to Tanya Edward."

I told my dad I wanted to head over to my moms for Christmas vacation and he agreed that it would be best. That after the whole Edward breaking up fiasco I needed a break. I headed up to my room and started to pack. Christmas break was only 2 days away and dad said I could skip school on Friday and get a flight then.

Thursday came with nerves and nausea. I had to tell my friends I was leaving them behind for 2 weeks, they weren't going to take this well. Alice and Rose would freak out, Emmett would say he missed me and make a big deal, and jasper… well I swear that boy could be an empath. He just knew how I felt, and usually just said what was necessary to make me comfortable. He diffused the situations a lot of the times.

"So Bella! We were thinking about going to Port Angeles tomorrow for Christmas shopping. You in?" Alice bounced on the balls of her feet excitedly. "Uh.. Actually I cant. My dad will be taking me to the airport. I am spending Christmas this year with my mother." I gave her an apologetic smile, as she started to stutter. "Wh..what? You cant spend Christmas away.." she started to say more but Jasper put his hand over her mouth and looked over at me "What Alice means is she knows you need to see your mother, that you miss her, and you will bring her back a souvenir" I just smiled gratefully and wrapped my arms around her as she nodded sadly. "I promise. I will text or call you everyday." Alice sighed softly and returned my hug "I know you will, because I will call you at least 3 times to make sure you havent tripped and kill yourself " we all let out a huge laugh and walked towards the school.

"I cant believe your going back to your moms. We are all going to miss you" Rosalie wrapped her arms around my shoulders as we walked. Suddenly I was ripped from my friends arm and turned to see a very angry and upset Edward. He all but pushed me against the lockers. "You're going back??? Were you even going to tell me??" I just stared at him with a shocked and dumb look on my face. But thankfully I was rescued by Emmett and Jasper pulling Edward off of me. It took a lot of effort, Edward was really pissed. "You cant move back. I wont let you!! I love you Bella, you cant do this to me, please don't leave me PLEASE." He was fighting against Emmett and Jasper full force. I was so embarrassed. "Edward, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your moving back with your mom. I heard you. You cant go please Bella. I promise I will leave Tanya, I will fucking grovel at your feet . I need you in my life, if not a lover or boyfriend then a friend. Just please don't leave me." I looked at him like he had grown a third head. Edward was defiantly insane, he lost his mind. "Im only going for Christmas break Edward. Im not moving back. I thought you learned your lesson with jumping to conclusions. Apparently not.." I frowned and pushed past everyone and walked to class with the girls.

Edward loved me, and he wanted to at least be my friend. Maybe he was finally realizing not everything is about sex.

__________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- good resolution? I thought I added a lot of new drama.. Trust me there's more. I plan on introducing a new, very dark and sexy new student into the school system after Christmas Break. But trust me im 100% Team Edward. Even though ive seen the New Moon filming pix, and I gotta say, Taylor is looking very Jail Bail Delicious.. I gotta keep reminding myself the boy is underaged! At least rob is a few months older than me so I can day dream without guilt.


	13. Gifts and Returns

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer Rocks.. I don't. I suck…according to my reviewers Edward does too.

A/N- WOW. a lot of people hate Edward. But remember he's an insecure 17 yr old. He thought Bella was going to leave him and Tanya was there. She attacked at his moment of weakness, and he just went along with it. I hate painting Edward out to be the bad guy. He did fuck up, so now we get to fuck with his head

:D

I do want to whore out one of my favorite stories. "Closer to God" just read the first chapter and you will see why I look up to that story. it's the hottest sex scene ive read. That and 'The Thin Red Line' Again, dominating sexy Edward. VERY HOT. ________________________________________________________________________________________________

I spent the most amazing Christmas break with my mother. Alice called me everyday, and informed me that Edward has been shut in his room the whole time listening to depressing music. I have expected him to be out screwing Tanyas brains out, but apparently on Friday he made a big deal in front of everyone in the cafeteria stating how Tanya uses people, that she is a succubus, she lures you in at your moment of weakness and then strikes. I couldn't have said it better myself but since Edward said it, it didn't matter. Childish I know but he really hurt me.

My mother tried to tell me before I left that once a cheater always a cheater. I believed that now. He slept with me while he was with Tanya and then he slept with Tanya while he was with me. As long as Tanya is in his life in any way, I couldn't trust him. I understand she was a big part of his life, I mean they were together for almost 2 years. But he said he loved me.

God I was so stupid, I became the Tanya in the situation. I almost felt bad for her. Almost. Now I know what its like to be the person cheated on. All those nights under Edward and craving his body, she was the one under him now. She was the one begging for him to leave me. He took her to our spot, the one place he said was reserved for me. That hurt the most I think. Maybe everything was a lie… I really needed to get over him.

As I stepped off the plane I saw Charlie and my two best friends. Alice was bouncing like a cat on crack and Rose just stood there like a Roman or Greek goddess. Aphrodite had nothing on her. Alice ran over and practically tackled me to the ground and I giggled and hugged her back in return. Rose gave me a big hug too but without the pouncing. My dad just patted my back and said "Welcome Back Bella". It was finally good to be home!

Alice linked her arms with mine and explained that they drove two separate cars. Charlie was going home with my luggage and I was to go to the Cullen mansion for a belated Christmas. I felt like total shit. The only thing I got Alice and Rosalie were t-shirts and sea shells. For Emmett and Jasper I got something disgusting and I was surprised I made it past security with them. I found at the souvenir shop two jars with what looked like gel or liquid of some sort, inside one was a baby shark and in the other a jelly fish. I felt sick just carrying them. I was all for animal rights but the Sad thing is they will probably love it.

Carlisle and Esme were getting Conch Shells that Renee and I found in a small shell shack by the beach. They were beautiful and I knew they would love them. As much as I wanted to leave Edward out I couldn't, so I found a small leather wrist cuff with sea shells weaved through it.

Everyone minus Edward greeted me in the foyer. They all gave me giant bear hugs, especially Emmett. That boy was like a beast! He could hug with the best of them. Everyone enjoyed the gifts, Jasper and Emmett the most. They inspected each one and laughed and tapped the glass like children who received the coolest snow globe at Christmas time.

Everyone stopped laughing and talking almost suddenly. I turned my head up to look where their eyes were held, and saw a sad sight. Edward, in a wrinkled tee shirt and sweats. His eyes had dark circles under them and his hair was nasty and unwashed. He looked like he had been sleeping for days in the same clothes. I wondered if he had been drinking or doing drugs because his eyes were very blood shot. His clothes hung off of him, which meant hes lost weight. Maybe he got into coke or heroine while I was away. That certainly would be an answer to why he looked like death.

"Edward! It was nice of you to join us. Please bring down your lunch dishes the next time you come down." Esme told him. "He doesn't come out of his room. He just plays that hideous music and mopes. Hes been out only once, said it was for Christmas shopping, and returned home." I nodded, looking anywhere else than at the broken man who just entered the room.

"Bella brought you a souvenir from Florida Edward." I turned my eyes to Carlisle, I didn't want too much harm to come to him, but at that moment I hoped Carlisle tripped on a rug. "Oh. Thank you Bella. That was very kind of you. I bought you a gift too. For Christmas .." he stared at me like I was water and he was a man dying in the desert. "Thank you Edward, But I really didn't expect anyone to get me anything. If I knew I would have gotten you better gifts. These are just from a rinky dink souvenir shop!" everyone smiled and I giggled softly. Still trying to not make direct conversation to Edward, keeping it open to everyone.

I opened Carlisle and Esme's gift first, it was a leather bound journal. "Edward and Alice told us you like to read and write. Emmetts only clue as to what you liked was 'Vodka and Scotch' and that wasn't an appropriate gift." I glared over at Emmett who only shrugged "Our dates consisted of parties Bells.. We really didn't talk about much." I sighed as everyone laughed. Typical Emmett. Alice and Jasper were the next. They gave me a new copy of Wuthering Heights. I almost got teary eyed and thanked them and gave hugs again. Emmett and Rosalie gave me separate gifts. Rosalie's was a new straightening iron and Emmett bought me the liquor his parents wouldn't. They just looked disapprovingly at him and everyone else laughed.

Edward cleared his throat and handed me the gift from him. And I handed him the gift I bought him in Florida. I ripped off the paper and saw a teal box with a white bow. Oh shit. That means jewelry from Tiffany's. Crap. Inside was a diamond heart pendant on a thin silver chain. It was beautiful and had to cost a fortune. I felt sick just thinking about how much money he spent.

"Holy Shit Edward! That has to be around a carat or more!!" The diamond necklace was snatched out my hands by Alice. She was carefully examining it appraising it with her own eyes. I just gulped and tried to hold down the bile rising in my throat. "Edward that had to cost at least a grand or more. Where did you get that type of money?" Carlisle asked him. We all knew Edward would never steal but still, where had he gotten it? "I've been saving here and there from allowances and doing the odd jobs you ask. Mowing lawns etc.. I was putting it away for when I got older I wanted to put it towards a ring for when I select a bride." Everyone was just staring at the blue box, only Emmett spoke up "Why did you spend it early then?" Edward looked right at me and said "I needed to make sure I would have my bride to give a ring to. As long as she's with me, I can start over the savings again."

I needed to get out of there, Edward just declared in front of his family that I was the one he wanted to marry. The one he cheated on. The one he lied to . I just ran from the room and into the study. I broke down cry into dry sobs. Why would he do this to me?? I didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming up behind me, so I was a little startled when Alice hugged me. "Please don't be angry Bella, it was a nice gift. Just accept it, but don't forgive him until your ready. Don't let an expensive gift pressure you. Just think of it as a friendship bracelet that costs a lot more." at that we both let out a small laugh.

I thanked everyone for their gifts, and hugged everyone. Including Edward. I figured I wouldn't let him back into my life as my lover, but at least I could be his friend. I hated to see him looking like shit, he needed to be happy..I knew I was going to try to be. I headed home from the elegant mansion, thinking about my life and the odd turn in events that happened tonight.

I showed my dad all the great gifts I got, and he frowned at Edwards gift. "He shouldn't try to buy your love Bella, Don't let him weasel his way back through gifts, make him earn his redemption." At that moment I felt like maybe my dad did get me and hugged him fiercely. "Oh hey Bells, I forgot to tell you.. Billy Blacks son will be starting school tomorrow. Hes a nice kid, really well mannered, but he has found himself in a lot of trouble back home. He was sent here to live with Billy because his mom couldn't handle the arrests. Be nice, but don't get close please." I just nodded my head and headed up stairs to go to bed. As I snuggled into the nice soft covers I heard my cell phone alert me of a text.

_Thank you for the gift_

_I will wear it always_

_You'll be in my dreams, and one day I hope in my arms again_

_Love Always_

_~Edward.~_

I groaned. Please don't let tomorrow be awkward!

As I was getting dressed and ready, I figured I would apply some lip gloss. There next to my gloss in my purse was the teal box with a blue bow. My necklace from Edward. It stared up at me begging me to put it on. That if Edward was wearing my gift , I should wear his. God im pathetic.

I slipped the overpriced piece of jewelry on and headed out to my truck. Stupid Edward and his stupid expensive jewelry.

(A/N- I was going to leave it there but hell.. I might as well keep going.)

I pulled up into Forks High Schools little student parking lot, and saw my friends..and Edward.. Great.. "Hey guys." Immediately they all saw my necklace …well I guess it was hard to miss. Edward broke out into a huge smile and the others just eyed it warily. Alice smiled slightly and Rose just looked like I had just asked her to help with my assisted suicide. Afraid and shocked. Shit. Emmett and Jasper really didn't seem too concerned but I knew Emmett was going to ask later. Ever since we had broken up he was a little protective on my love life.

I noticed Edwards wrist cuff and gave a crooked smile "Hey you wore my gift. Cool." He nodded and pointed to mine "Mine too. Thanks." See not odd and uncomfortable. I guess the gang realized it was okay and didn't need to separate us. What did they think we would strip in front of them and have sex right here in the parking lot? No thanks. I was not wanting Edward back any time soon.. I think. I do love him but he hurt me so he has to at least work for it, and prove it wont happen again.

At least today he didn't stink. And he shaved and showered. That's always an improvement.

As we all entered the school together I noticed bitch Tanya was talking to someone I had never seen before. He was tall with dark hair and tan skin. He looked like Steven strait with long hair. He was good looking that was for sure, but Edward looked much better. I loved Edward and no one would ever take his place.

The stranger looked up and over at us, breaking into a huge smile as he caught my eye "Bella! Long time no see!!" What..? He quickly ran over to me and gave me a big hug. "Can I help you?" he just laughed "Its me Jacob, We used to make mud pies together when we were little. I would visit Billy and you would visit Charlie during the summer. I havent seen you in forever girl!" I wrapped his arm around my shoulder I swear I heard Edward growl.


	14. Using

Disclaimer: Not mine.. Thank god. The pressure for a fan fic is hard enough!

A/N- People are torn! Lol.. Some of you think Edward should go suck a .. well.. Ya know.. And Some hate Jacob and just want Edward to be jealous..and some of you are begging for me to have more B/E action. So im going to try to appease some of you.. Please don't kill me!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jacob was welcomed into our group by most of us, Edward was the odd man out again. He hated the fact that Jacob was automatically allowed to sit at our table, and to make things worse he knew of Charlies warning to me. He brought it up every chance he got that Jacob had a past, a dark one that even my father warned me about.

Tonight Emmett is throwing a party , no reason for it, just wanted to get drunk. So we are currently in Alice's bedroom once again, playing Bella Barbie. Their favorite game, my personal hell. I sometimes think this is how poodles feel while getting their hair cut and groomed. "Again, why are we worrying about what 'I' look like? Its not like I have anyone here to impress" Alice just yanked a little harder on my hair "Oops. Sorry.." She wasn't sorry. Bitch. Rose just laughed and responded "Bella, we all know Edward fucked up. He's been remorseful, and he's trying to get back on your good side. We all know you want him back but none of us think hes suffered enough. Just one more torture and he should have the perfect payback. Make Edward jealous. He hates Jacob and this will be a good reality setter for him. You don't NEED him, there are other fish in the sea. Make him see that."

I could have smiled but I felt guilty "I don't want to use Jake. I practically did that with Emmett just to get Edward jealous and it hurt everyone in the end. I cant do that to someone again." Alice just snorted and said "Jacob isn't In love with you Bella. All that boy does is talk about sex and alcohol. If you grinded on him tonight he would have fun, but turn around and fuck some blonde tramp." Rosalie hit Alice's arm for the blonde comment and we all laughed. "Maybe just one dance.."

We all exited the bedroom just as the party started to get into full swing. Everyone was watching us like we were some sort of movie stars, I hated it. I just wanted to hide in an abandoned bedroom and wait this party out. Alice wouldn't hear of it, she just pushed me out onto the dance floor with Jacob. As he grabbed my hips roughly he dipped his head down to whisper "damn Bella, all grown up. Your so hot tonight." He didn't call me beautiful or gorgeous like Edward used to, he called me hot. Jacob wasn't a bad guy, he was actually a decent friend. He just wasn't my type, he was the bad boy who rode motorcycles and had the girl in the miniskirt behind him. I liked the GQ Hollywood type. The kind of guy who could be on the big screen with Keira Knightley and dancing under the moonlight, not a trashy bar.

I just smiled and said a quick 'thank you' and looked up to see Alice practically pushing Edward back off the dance floor. I hadn't even realized how close he was to getting to us. He had pure rage and jealousy burning in his dark green eyes, I hated thinking I put that there. Then I thought back to how he made me jealous with Tanya, and that just fueled the fire more. I started to grind back on Jacob, dipping low and coming back up really slow, and I ended up feeling how excited that made him. "Bella, baby.. We are friends and all, but if you don't stop that, im going to fuck you right in the middle of this dance floor." I turned around and looked up into his dark eyes , his showing lust mine showing shock.

"Jacob I need to get something to drink, its really hot in here. Please excuse me, it will only be a moment." I started to head down the hallway near the back of the house. I had to get away just to think. Suddenly I was practically thrown into a spare bedroom, an angry Edward quickly shutting the door. "What was that about Bella.. I thought we were getting back to normal?" I just scoffed and looked away "We arent going back to normal Edward. You have a lot of shit to make up for." he just ran his fingers through his hair with a tired look upon his face "Bella, im trying to make things better, im working so hard to gain your trust and your love back. But its hard to keep my cool when I see your hips grinding against him, and I know that I would give anything if it were me instead of _Jacob_." he sneered the name like it was a disease. I cant blame him though, if I saw him and Tanya on the dance floor I probably would have killed them both. I was surprised he wasn't yelling. "Edward, Jacob and I are just friends. We just shared a dance." he seemed to think about that and looked up at me with lust filled eyes. Jesus. Don't make a move on me tonight, im too aroused and need of a good orgasm. If he touches me I will cum right there.

"Does he make you feel like I do Bells? Does he make you wet by just the sound of his voice?" no. he didn't. he could never make me wet like Edward does. My body seemed to only respond to him, traitorous body. "Edward, don't make me answer that." He started to walk towards me , almost stalking me like prey. I gulped and moved back until my legs hit the bed, my knees buckling. "Do you think of him fucking you in the shower like you do me? That's the one fantasy we never were able to do , I want to fuck you so bad, but I know that wont prove that I'm not selfish. I need to show you that my world revolves around you." did he have it backwards then? Because fucking me would be the highlight of my night .

He moved his knee so my legs parted and he could slip between them. I groaned and bucked my hips against his. God I needed this. Its been too long since ive had Edward inside of me, and he was my drug afterall..I couldn't stop. Edward kissed down my neck and throat, landing between the dip in my dress. He lowered the straps so it pooled around my waist, and slowly his hand moved up my thigh near my lacey thong. "Mm god bella I love you in lace." I threw my head back exposing my neck once again, and his mouth attacked sensually. Slowly the garment was lowered down my legs, and his finger went back to work teasing my clit and moving down to enter me. I moaned softly, and he covered my lips with his own.

He moved his finger in and out slowly, then added another finger, while his thumb just massaged my clit. I was so close all I needed was a few more harder thrusts. Edward seemed to know my body just as well as I did because he kept up his pace and whispered "Cum around my fingers Bella, I wanna taste you" That was it. I came hard around his fingers, wishing they were his cock instead. He groaned and withdrew them from inside of me. I was panting and out of breath, he just smiled an innocent smile and stuck his fingers to his lips, licking each one clean. My eyes practically buldged out of my head, and I instantly got wet again. "Edward I need you, I need your cock inside of me. Your fingers were amazing but nothing beats the real thing." He seemed to think about it for a minute and whispered "Bella, I wanted so bad to prove to you that its about you tonight. But I cant refuse you anything." quickly he threw down his pants and boxers and entered me.

We were still half clothed , my dress around my hips and his dress shirt still on and buttoned. I dug my heels into this ass and gripped the sheet as he pounded into me fast. Both of us needing the release from one another. I cried out as Edward tilted my hips at a different angle, and came, white lights behind the eye lids and all. I heard him follow behind, my name shouting out from his lips. Suddenly there was a bright light and I heard Emmett scream like a girl "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?!?" I guess this wasn't just a spare bedroom. I looked up to see a shocked Edward who by the way, was still inside of me.

Emmett was turning different colors, and I think he finally settled on green, running to the hall bathroom to throw up. Rosalie looked in to see what made her loving boyfriend throw chunks and screamed herself, covering her eyes. Edward Yelled for her to shut the damn door, which she willingly obliged. He groaned and laid his head on my chest. "Im so sorry Bella. That totally killed our reunion. Maybe next time we will do it while no ones home" he just chuckled, but immediately stopped when looking at my face. "What next time? Edward, we arent back together. This was a one time deal. We were both horny and jealous and not in check of our emotions. I love you, I really do. But I cant trust you enough to be in a relationship just yet." I felt like total shit because Edward had tears in his eyes as he looked down "You don't want to be with me?" I had to look away so I wouldn't see the angel cry. "I don't. Not yet.. Im not sure if ever. Depends on if I can trust you." he just sniffled and nodded his head "I will earn your trust back Bella. I want you to be my wife someday and I know I fucked up, but I cant live without you." He kissed my lips softly and got dressed, helping me with my dress ties.

We walked out of the bedroom and into what would probably be hell on earth. Alice was not going to be happy that I just used her brother, and Emmett will be furious that it happened on his bed.


	15. Sing for Absolution

Disclaimer: Not Mine.. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.. Even my soul LOL

A/N- WOW I posted this only a few hours ago, with people wanting to rip Edward head off.. Now they are feeling sorry for him.. Who knew some crying and sex would get your hearts back in his hand.

Im tired of keeping them apart. Lets see what happens.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

What would you do if your heart was broken by the one you loved more than anyone else? Would you forgive and forget and try to move on? Would you hold a grudge and live unhappily ever after? I don't want to be depressed anymore. I want to feel Edward make love to me, I want us to grow up and have children of our own, and then when we finally pass away, I want it to be next to each other, knowing we lived a long happy life together.

I was afraid to see Emmett and the rest of the gang. Lets just say, Edward and I snuck out of the party before we could be spotted. I havent seen anyone all weekend, but Edward said Emmett is over it. Apparently Edward had to use whatever allowance he had left, after spending it on my necklace, to buy a new bed set for him. Alice is a little pissed off that we had sex and I turned Edward down afterwards. I think she will be better once I tell her my epiphany.

I drove into my parking space, and headed over to my friends. They all stood there with a smirk on their faces except for Edward, he was looking anywhere else but at me. What the hell was his problem? "Bella! I finally got yours and Edwards love juice off my mattress, thank you for that by the way" He said it loud enough that everyone had turned to look at us. Edwards ears were beet red and im sure my face looked the same way.

"Thanks Emmett. I really needed that this morning." He just laughed and patted me on the back, letting me know things were cool now. Alice was looking at me like I had the worlds greatest secret and if she read my face right she would know it. I just nodded at Alice telling her with my eyes we would talk later. Apparently later wasn't good enough. She pulled me aside and gave an apologetic smile to everyone. "We need to go. Girl stuff and what not." All the men cringed as I was dragged away with Rosalie and Alice.

"Spill." Alice looked pissed, and Rose just looked humored. Bitch. "Not much to say, I slept with your brother, he confessed his love. I said not yet. He cried, we were caught, end of story." Alice suddenly had a fury in her eyes that wasn't quite as prominent as before. "You said WHAT?? You love him he loves you what is the problem???" I just sighed and rubbed my eyes "I want him back, and im going to decide to forgive him after I find out what possessed him to sleep with her in our Meadow. I can forgive the cheating, we've all done it at one point..but the meadow? That was OUR spot." I leaned against the wall and let out a small sniffle. "It was the first place we made love, and the place that was uniquely ours. It meant so much to me and he just used it as a place to get laid with her." Alice moved a strand of my hair behind my ear and tilted my head up "Im sorry Bella. I love you like a sister and I didn't mean to snap at you. I just want you and Edward to work things out. He loves you so much and I know you feel the same about him." I just nodded and we walked out of the bathroom together. Alices arms around my waist and Roses around my shoulder.

At lunch things were better, but Edward was missing. That was really odd , but suddenly everyone knew exactly where Edward was.

A freshman came out and put up what looked like a basic Karaoke machine. And the lights in the cafeteria in the front where we were dimmed a little. This doesn't look good. Suddenly, Muses "Cant take my eyes off of you" started. It was one of my favorite songs , and Edward knew that. SHIT. I tried to get up to run away, but Emmett and Jasper both put a hand on my shoulder to sit me down. Those fuckers were in on this. I'll kill them.

Edward stepped up to where the Microphone was sitting and started to sing . Everyone was staring in shock, and the teachers had no idea what to do. Do they let Mr. Popular have his show for his beloved? Or do they stop it and set an example? I think they were under the Cullen charm because they finally sat back and smiled at me. Fuck that. This isn't a joking matter, I don't DO attention. Especially not the kind where my ex is making a total ass of himself just to get me back.

I guess it was kind of cute , the way he slid across the tile floor and towards me. Once the song ended he kissed my hand and pulled his ass into the now open cafeteria chair. "What the hell was that about Edward. You just embarrassed yourself, not to mention me." he just smiled, my mood not effecting his happiness at all "I did it for you. I wanted to prove I love you, and im willing to face complete humiliation to get you to know it." I let out a soft groan as Rosalie started to laugh straight out. "Did you see Tanya's face ?? She looked like she was going to kill someone!!" Im glad Rose found humor in this. Sick bitch.

I took Edwards hand and lead him into an empty classroom. "Thank you for the embarrassing serenade. I wanted to talk to you though." He just nodded and sat on the teachers desk. "I love you, I cant be without you. And I do want to take you back. I just need to know something first. Why? Why did you take Tanya to our meadow??" he looked down and then back up at me, tears threatening to spill over. "I didn't _take_ her there Bella. And even what she said was a lie, I didn't fuck her there. She _followed_ me there one day, I was heading there to think about things, it was after the first night I was drunk and slept with her. I felt so guilty. She pulled up almost right after I did. She said she saw me a few miles back and wanted to speak to me, but she could have probably had a fucking GPS on my ass for all I know. She said she just wanted to talk, and we did. She made her plea for me to come back, that you were saying you and I weren't working out to other classmates. I didn't want to believe her, but we weren't being intimate anymore, I didn't know.." He dropped his head and I could hear him trying to make sure he didn't cry, but it was no use, he looked up and his eyes were blood red with tears falling from them. "I would NEVER touch another person in that meadow, even if we never get back together, it will only be OUR place."

I nodded my head and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I love you Edward, more than anything in this world. I want be with you forever, I hope one day to be Mrs. Edward Cullen. I forgive you for the cheating, as long as I know it will never happen again. I need you to swear to me you wont touch or talk to her." Edward nodded his head and broke out into a huge smile "I will NEVER hurt you again my Bella. You are the only thing im living for." He leaned down and pressed his lips gently against mine and I sighed. My life had meaning again.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Not really my best. But I needed to end the conflict today before I headed out to the mall. I cant shop knowing Edward and Bella are in pain LOL.. Plus im gonna go find me that Edward Cullen cardboard cut out. I think theres one at FYE.


	16. New Experiences

Disclaimer: I own nothing.. Im crying ..seriously.

A/N- Okay, Im going to whore out my new favorite story. It was the reason why you didn't get an update yesterday. Its called "I'll be your lover too" by EdwardsBloodType. Im seriously addicted. The sex scenes are crazy!! Infact it inspired this chapter.

FYI- Drug/alcohol/ sex in this chapter.. I don't like making my characters druggies, but hey they need to let loose a little bit dontcha think?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward and I were at his house in bed wrapped in each others arms. Its so hard to believe we are together. A year ago I was madly in love with this man and knew id never be with him. Now, im the happiest girl on earth.

Edward said tonight will be a little crazy, that Jasper had some connections and received some rather important materials for the party. Drugs. He said it was nothing hard, that it was just weed and E. I've never done drugs so I was unsure if I really should. Edward also informed me that it was my decision, that if I chose not to do them he would sit it out also . He never wanted me to be left behind.

"So when did Jasper become an expert in drugs?" Edward just laughed and said "His dad and grandpa were in the military. Apparently they saw things that were too traumatic and turned to something that eased the pain and anguish. Jasper is just sneaky as hell and started to steal the shit when his dads back was turned. Eventually he got tired of stealing and started paying people for it." Edward talked about drug use like he was talking about getting coffee tomorrow. What have I gotten myself into?

That night the party was on…again… why is that im always partying now? I feel like Paris or Lindsay, this is ridiculous. Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist and a beer in his other hand. As we passed people, they stared at us like we were Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston, The pair you honestly thought would never get back together. I wanted to flip everyone off, hey just because Hollywood couldn't make it work, doesn't mean we cant.

The kitchen was usually the place to meet when we had these little parties, but since tonight there would be illegal activities we decided to head into Emmett's room. Upon entering everyone smiled and said their greetings. Emmett's only greeting was "Stay off my bed." Nice. Dick.

They were all in a circle on the floor, Alice on Jaspers lap and Rose's head was resting on Emmett's face up. They all looked like they were relaxing and content. They must have already started. Edward flipped Emmett off and sat down in the circle, I sat down beside him and entwined our fingers. If I sat in his lap I might have jump him, so its best to just sit beside him.

Emmett tossed Edward a little baggie and said "We don't have the weed, Thanks Jasper" Which Jasper in return flipped him off "Jenks didn't have the shit, my bad" Edward just laughed and shrugged, taking two of the pills out and turning to me. "Love, you don't have to do this, I can sit out with you." I was really nervous to do this, I heard it messes with your head a lot. But I didn't want Edward to sit out, so I took the pill and Edwards beer, and drank it down. Edward just smirked and did the same. Kissing me on the lips softly, probably thanking me.

Suddenly Alice started to giggle and looked closer at Jaspers hair. What the fuck was she doing? "What the fuck are you doing?" Oh hey that internal censor is broken..great..Tonight should be really interesting.

Edward took my hand and lead me out of the room, Rose and Emmett trailing behind. I wonder where Alice is. "Where's Alice and Jasper?" Emmett smirked from behind "Fucking." I don't think he realized they were still in his room. Poor Alice, she will owe him another set of sheets. Emmett is making out like a sheet thief! I giggled at my own joke, and received a funny look from Edward.

The party was in a crazy kind of mood, maybe It was just me, but they all seemed to be animals. The walls were starting to melt and I felt droopy. Very pretty colors were painted everywhere. "Edward, when did your parents paint the walls, they are fucking awesome." I heard a light snicker from beside me and a loud booming laughter from behind, what's so funny?

"That's the E baby, just relax and enjoy it." I nodded and started to giggle again "E for Edward!" apparently that was funny because he wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed into my shoulder. Not a snicker or a chuckle, a full on laugh till you cry laugh. Edward backed me into a wall and started to kiss my neck, oblivious to the other party goers. "I want to fuck you against this wall right now" I moaned into his ear and started to unbuckle his belt "Woah woah woah Eddie boy but that shit away!!" I looked over to see Jacob and Tanya practically right beside us. If we hadn't been interrupted they would have seen us go at it like rabbits.

"What the fuck do you want _Jacob_?" Edward sneered. "We just came to see you two, apparently you haven't noticed but this place is packed, and you almost gave them a live porno." Jacob took another swig of his beer , while Tanya just glared at me. "So what your fucking her now?" I nodded my head to Tanya, not even acknowledging that she would care about the question. He just nodded and said "She fucks like a champ and she lets me finish in her mouth, that's hot!" I just laughed and Tanya scowled. Yea bitch your getting used. Edwards face was in my neck licking and sucking. Not even giving a shit that the two were there anymore. I didn't even give a shit when he stuck his hands up my thigh and under my skirt, grabbing my ass.

"We're leaving." and with that I waved goodbye and Edward dragged me onto the back porch and laid down on the patio chair, pulling me to straddle him. The drugs were really messing with us, we didn't care about the students inside or hell the few that were lingering on the outside of the patio conversing. They were too drunk to remember this if they saw anyways. Edward unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants. I helped by dragging the zipper down and he pulled himself out , going commando Mr. Cullen? Good choice.

He didn't even bother to take my flimsy panties off, he just moved them aside and plunged into me. I started to rock my hips slowly, but apparently that wasn't fast enough for Edward. He grabbed my hips and literally had me bouncing on his cock. I looked over to see that two guys of the group standing a few feet away were watching us while drinking their beers. I whimpered and looked away, Edward would kill them if he was in his normal state of mind. Fortunately, he was under me panting and groaning and I knew that look, he was close to his orgasm. I tried to ignore that nagging voice in my head that said it was wrong, that those guys are watching us, but I wanted to get off so bad. The drugs were doing the thinking right now, and they wanted me to keep riding Edward. So I did. And the orgasm was incredible, normally I would see a few lights and stars behind my eyes. This time, I saw everything, It was like having vampire vision. Everything was crystal clear and a vivid color. Edward growled and thrust into me one last time before cumming inside and clinging to my body like a life raft.

I looked over to see the guys were still watching and I sent them a death glare. If they were smart they would leave before Edward saw them. I didn't trust his decisions in this state of mind, He would do something he would later regret.

We walked back inside hand and hand, his head still under the blanket of my hair, kissing the spot under my ear. "Bella, I want to skip the rest of the party. I want to spend the rest of the night making love to you." I nodded my head, and sighed. Making love.. I love those words. We got the 'fucking' out of our system, now its time to take it slow and prove our love to each other.

As we ascended the stairs Edward put his hand on the small of my back. I had never been turned on so much in my life, by that little action. This E was an interesting little pill. Edward and I made it to the end of the hall and he backed me against his door, pushing his hips into mine, letting me know he was ready for round 2. I giggled and turned the knob letting us into his room. As he flipped on the lights we both froze.

There in the middle of Edwards bed was Jake and Tanya going at it doggy style. Jake had a handful of her strawberry blonde hair and the other wrapped around on her breast. I heard a groaning sound and turned just in time to see Edward vomiting all over his white carpet. Apparently seeing his ex and his enemy going at it on HIS bed was a total mood killer.

I took his hand and lead him down the hall to a different bathroom, where he stuck his head into the toilet and threw up again. I just stroked his back and told him it was okay. "That was the grossest thing I've ever seen in my life, and I've walked in on my own parents doing it." I just laughed softly and took one of his hand towels, soaking it in warm water. I leaned down and gently wiped his face off, and kissing his forehead.

Emmett came in a few minutes later, apparently Tanya and Jacob hurried up and got dressed, and told Emmett to come check on Edward, and clean the mess up. "Alice is cleaning your chunks up. You owe her a new pair of shoes by the way, what the hell happened?" I proceeded to tell him what we saw and he just laughed , the fucker actually laughed. "Well I guess payback is a bitch huh? Your ex got screwed in your bed, just like mine did." I cringed remembering what Edward and I had done. He just shrugged and helped me take Edwards clothes off and stand him up in the shower, boxers on though, per Emmett's request.

"Where are your parents at Em?" He just shrugged "Probably in a hotel room doing what Jake and Tanya were doing" Edward groaned thinking of his bed being defiled like that, and I just patted his back "They leave on most weekends and don't come back until Sunday. Its their break away from reality for awhile, its cool as hell because we get to be teens and have fun on those weekends" I just nodded but felt sorry for them. They didn't have rules, or discipline , no parents that stay up at night worrying about them. Esme and Carlisle were amazing don't get me wrong, but they really need to open their eyes and see what their children are doing. They probably thought their kids were quiet and home and doing homework or watching movies. In reality they were fucking the police chiefs daughter , doing drugs, and having wild parties.

Alice came bouncing in and said the room was clean, and that Edward owed her because this totally ruined her buzz. Jasper and Emmett took Edward into a spare bedroom and I took off his soaking wet boxers, throwing them in the hamper and pulling him under a huge fluffy blanket. I kissed his head and wrapped my arms around him, drifting off to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Love me? Hate me? Sorry.. If I lose readers I will cry, im already losing them left and right. I went from over 4k views to 200 lol.

Let me know what you think, I know it was totally crazy to make them do drugs, but I figured they are teens and the popular crowd often dabbles in that sort of stuff, at least in my high school they did.


	17. Mirrors

Disclaimer: Steph Owns. I don't.. blah

A/N- Sorry about the delay.. I role play Sulpicia Volturi on Myspace, and between school, this , and role playing, and starting a new story.. Its been a nightmare LOL. Im trying to update everyday though.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Edward was better the next day, We just laid in each others embrace all day. Only getting up to get a shower, in which we made love again. I've never loved someone so much in my life, and I didn't want this to end. He was my soul mate, I just knew it.

He wrapped his arms around my naked waist and kissed the top of my head. "This is my new favorite spare bedroom. I hope to defile every one of them in the future." at that I had to laugh. Just imagining Edward and I making love in every room in this house instantly made me wet, I swung my leg around his body so I was straddling him, and lowered myself down onto his cock. He just groaned and threw his head back. "Bella Baby, Do you ever tire?" He grabbed my hips and started to move me up and down. I looked over at the bedrooms closet door, and noticed the full length mirror.

It was very erotic to see myself grinding on Edward, his head thrown back in pleasure. I practically growled and kept up my pace, my eyes never leaving the mirror. Suddenly my eyes were met with green ones, I was caught watching us in the mirror. Edward just smirked and sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed so he was sitting on the edge. He moved me off his cock and I whimpered in protest, but when he flipped me around and impaled me again, it was fucking heaven. Now we both had a clear view of our actions.

We were fucking right in front of the mirror now, he lifted my leg so it was up on the bed and moved in and out of me. I kept my eyes on our bodies, and his eyes. It was so erotic to see us do this, like my very favorite porno, because it starred us. Edward was panting and sweating , his faced buried in my neck, and looking straight into the mirror. His mouth latched onto my neck and bit down hard. I screamed and came at the same time. Apparently that was enough to send Edward over the edge because he soon followed.

We sat there quietly for a few minutes, my head rested on his shoulder and his mouth still nursing my wound. I would have a nasty hicky and bite mark in a little bit. He grabbed my hips and removed me off his cock, which earned a groan out of both of us. I hated not being connected to him that way. We both got dressed , helping each other and taking time to kiss and feel exposed parts of skin.

Downstairs Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper were sitting around the island eating lunch. They took one look at my neck and broke into laughter. "Yea it's a fucking hickey, get over it." Alice being, well, Alice ran over and hugged me and examined my wound. "Edward you should really watch where you leave marks, Charlie will see it." I frowned and Alice must have caught my look and smiled "Makeup will cover it, I have just the stuff for it. Jazzy and I use it all the time." Jasper was then made fun of by Emmett for the remainder of lunch for being a sissy and wearing makeup. But as Jasper put it, "Id rather be a sissy who wears makeup than be the man who lost his balls to Carlisles Fury" It was true. Carlisle was always so calm and collected, if he was ever to snap, it would probably be drastic and crazy, its just how it goes.

After Alice's makeup adventure, Edward drove me home and hoped to god Charlie wasn't home. But he was, like always. He greeted us at the door and invited Edward to sit down to watch the game, as I went in to start dinner. After I had the lasagna started in the oven and the salad in the fridge I walked in to sit beside Edward, who looked very uncomfortable. "What's wrong..?" I whispered in his ear. Charlie must have heard because he responded instead of Edward. "I was just asking Edward what his intentions were with you, Since I caught you naked in bed together. I just wanted to make sure you were more than just a fling." Oh god. How mortifying. "What…?" Edward just looked up like a frightened little child. I felt so bad for him, he looked so scared.

"He has yet to respond, Well Edward?" I just shook my head 'no'. I knew how Edward felt, and if he mentioned Marriage or anything of the sort, Charlie would murder him. But if he said he didn't know, Charlie would murder him. It was a lose lose situation here.

"Charlie, I love your daughter. I want to marry her one day when we are ready. I wont force her into anything, I refuse to make her upset. Shes too important to me to lose. Please know Chief, shes my world. I will do anything to make her safe and happy." I just sat there holding my breath.. Well.. Edward doesn't have any bullet wounds yet, that's a good thing. Charlie just sighed and responded " Good , If its what Bella wants I support your decisions of a marriage in the future. But I want her in college and making something of herself. She needs to get out of this town." Edward and I both expelled our breaths we had been holding and nodded.

"Don't knock her up or I'll cut your balls off. Got it?" Edward just sat there frozen and quickly turning green. "DAD!" he just snickered and went back to watching T.V. I took Edwards hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "I'm so sorry." I buried my head into his chest and he chuckled quietly. "Baby don't be like that, its okay. He is just worried. I will be the same way with our daughter." I loved hearing him talk about our future, and just nodded. "Im so lucky to have you." He bent down to kiss my lips softly and came back up looking into my eyes and said "Im the lucky one Bella, You took me back after all the shit ive done. I will spend a lifetime trying to make that up to you." I just rolled my eyes and gave him one last long kiss.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N- again. Im so sorry I didn't update yesterday.. Things have been hectic. Read my other story I just started.


	18. Rumors

Disclaimer: not mine

A/N- Please send some feedback on what you want to happen in this story, im at a loss lol

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Time moved by quickly, as it always does when you're in love. Prom was slowly approaching and I was very nervous about it. I had never been to a Prom before, and I wanted to look my best for this event. Edward had already bought his Tux, most boys rent a tux, but not Edward Cullen. That boy had to have the best or nothing.

That's why im currently sitting in a dress boutique in Seattle, watching Alice look through some of the dresses. These were insanely over priced and I wouldn't be able to afford it, but I let her look, maybe she would find something for herself. She pulled out a "Rainbow" number, it was just pale blues and yellows with beads. Its back was completely bare and it would push my breasts up nicely. I fell in love with it, and had to have it. "How much??" I asked sadly, I knew it would be expensive. "$550.00, good thing too, Edward would never let me leave here without something over $500!" I just rolled my eyes at their disturbing fascination with expensive clothing. I sighed and said "I'll take it." I've never heard Alice scream so loud in my life. "YAY!!!" I cringed and eyed the dress boutique owner in sympathy. No one should be subjected to Alice's peppiness unless forced.

Once we arrived back at the house Edward kissed my lips softly and whisked me away to his room. Once in there he started to unbutton my shirt and I giggled into his mouth. "Your parents are here. Anyone could walk in." He just laughed and shook his head "That's what makes it so exciting. Any minute someone could walk in and or even walk by, and hear you getting the best fucking you've had ." with that he pushed his lips back against mine and I groaned into his mouth and let him do what he does best.

Sure enough a few hours later my hair looked like a birds nest and his shirt was buttoned wrong, but we descended the stairs like nothing ever happened. Of course the gang was here so when we walked in , everyone just started laughing. Assholes. Jasper was the only one who didn't laugh and he eyed Edward intently. Once he had caught Edwards attention he nodded his head to the door, motioning he wanted to talk alone. I quickly adverted my eyes so neither could see that I was paying attention to them.

Edward stretched his arm over the back of the couch and kissed my cheek. Whispering in my ear "baby im thirsty, want anything?" I just shook my head no and he kissed my forehead, going following where jasper had just headed to. Something was up, and I didn't want to be left out of the loop. Once I knew everyone was into the movie I excused myself to head to the bathroom, but really heading to the kitchen.

I heard muffled voices and they were clearly Jasper and Edward talking, both hushed trying to control the volume, clearly Edward was angry. "Its not mine, we used condoms." what..? "I don't know man I just heard shes going around saying shes pregnant and its yours." I felt really sick, Tanya. It was the only other person Edward has been with, and shes pregnant? Jasper just sighed and ran his hands through his hair "When was the last time you slept with her Edward?" a long pause later Edward whimpered out a "3 weeks ago." I felt really weak in the knees and I felt something wet on my cheek, there were tears running down my face. God this wasn't happening… "She came over to talk to me, she said she wanted help, that she was tired of being promiscuous. My dads a doctor and we both felt maybe I could help her, find someone who could give her professional help. I gave her a small glass of water, and I had one too, while we talked about different providers who could help. I excused myself to the bathroom and she slipped the pill in. I woke up in the morning naked with her next to me. A condom wrapper opened on my nightstand. I was furios and wanted to rip her to shreds, but she said if I told anyone, she would tell Bella it was consensual since I had used a condom. That she just wanted one last Ride out of me.." he scoffed and then groaned. "Its not mine, Jazz. She fucks anything that walks"

I wanted to kill her, and him. I knew it wasn't his fault for the sex if he couldn't remember it and blacked out, but the not telling me part. Inexcusable. I opened the door and cleared my throat, looking down and walking towards the fridge I opened it and grabbed a Pepsi. Before I could head back out, Edward grabbed my arm. "its not true Bella. Whatever you heard its not true." I just pulled my arm out of his grasp and looked up at him "You cheated on me again Edward. With the same woman. I understand it wasn't your fault, but not telling me… well it was your fault. I would have believed you over her any day, but you don't have enough faith in me to trust me with the truth." I sighed and looked up into his eyes "If the babys yours, we're done. I refuse to sit by and watch you and Tanya play house." I knew it was a shitty thing to do , but I couldn't stand by him while he held a baby that wasn't ours, a baby made from infidelity. I turned and walked out hearing the breaking of glass from the inside of the kitchen.

Immediately I was confronted with Alice, Emmett and Rosalie who had heard the noises. "What happened?? Whats going on??" I looked at Alice and let out a sniffle "You may be an aunt" she just looked at me in shock "Bells, did you miss a pill??" I just shook my head 'no' "Not by me..by Tanya." Both girls had a furious look on their face and Emmett just looked disappointed. I just nodded and kissed their cheeks goodbye.

I started to head to the truck when I heard footsteps running towards me, suddenly I was whipped around, my back to my truck. "You still my girl? Are you still mine??" I looked up at the person behind the hysterical voice and even through the blurriness of my tears, Edward looked amazing. I just nodded " until we find out whose it is, I will be there for you. If its yours, I will move on and forget you exist. This is the last time this happens Edward." he just choked back tears and hugged me fiercely. "Its not mine Bella, please believe me." I just sobbed and buried my head in his chest. God this could not be happening. We were so happy.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's a short chapter I know, but I am at a loss for what to write. I figured a little more drama would keep my readers interested.


	19. Down with the sickness

Disclaimer: Not Mine, If it was..id be so rolling in the dough right now

A/N- Okay with the help of my fanfic soul mate (XD lmao) Ajayee I know how this story is going to go, and how its going to end. A lot of you will be upset but guess what its not all bad. So shush.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I hadn't heard from Edward in 3 weeks. His parents had found out about the Tanya situation and thought it was best to pull him out of school for the remaining 3 weeks before school let out. According to Alice and Emmett , they aren't too thrilled about the possibility of Edward being the father of Tanya's baby. I guess a wham bam isn't the kind of conception story that parents love to hear.

Tanya was going around school claiming to be pregnant still, that the baby was Edwards. Everyone felt sympathy for me, which was a shock. I thought they would all laugh and point, but instead they called Tanya a whore and Edward an asshole. No one knew what really happened between them, that she had drugged him to get him into bed. I was too angry and hurt to even worry about what people thought. If they needed it clarified his brother and sister would do it.

Everyday was the same, wake up, school, come home, talk to Alice, cook dinner, and shower then sleep. Everything was same until today, Today I woke up feeling dizzy and nauseated. I ran towards the bathroom full force and spilled out everything in my stomach. My head felt like I had just got off the tilt o whirl at the county fair. I crawled back into bed and immediately fell back asleep. Great start to my summer break, the flu.

I groaned when I heard the shrill ring of "Barbie girl" ugg, Alice. Why did she choose that hideous song? The girl has style so why choose a song that represents a walking male fantasy of an easy lay? I opened my phone and gave a muffled "hello…"

"Jesus Bella, you sound like death!" Gee. How nice. If I wasn't so sick id rip her a new one "Yea I've been sick all morning.." she just sighed and said "I'll be over in a minute." great..

True to her word, Alice was here in about a half hour. I had begun to feel better, no longer had my head in the toilet and dragging. Now I was eating bits and pieces of crackers and cheese. "Well you seem better than the last time I heard you.." she eyed me suspiciously. I just rolled my eyes "I didn't try to trick you Alice, it just went away. Must have been bad food from last night." she seemed to accept my reasoning and 'shooed' me upstairs to get dressed.

An hour later we were at the mall shopping and laughing. She told me about Edwards birthday coming up. "Alice his birthday isn't until June 20th! isn't it a little early to be getting worked up?" She just looked at me like I had a third head "Bella, its June 15." That cant be right.. I did the numbers in my head and sure enough it had been. That means I was a week late. I didn't want Alice to start freaking out so I kept my mouth shut. I would run to the pharmacy after she dropped me off at home. Probably the one out of town so no one would see me. That's all Edward needs is to have more rumors about him spread around.

"Edward has really missed you ya know?" I just nodded, he had text messaged me every day telling me he loves me and how he is so sorry. I would tell him I love him and that we just needed time to heal. I know it wasn't his fault, but having to see Tanya every day telling me how she was pregnant w/ my loves child, it hurt . I didn't want to say something id regret so my texts were usually pretty to the point and short.

Alice took the hint that I didn't want to speak about Edward, so she just dropped it. She dropped me off later that evening at home, and waved her goodbye. I had exactly one hour before Charlie got home, so I had to hurry. Once I arrived at the pharmacy, I was so confused as to which one to get. There were some that were error proof, some that told you 5 days sooner. I got the one that was for dummies that said pregnant or not pregnant. I needed to know 100% so also grabbed another box that said error proof. I paid for my purchase, as the little old lady behind the counter eyed me curiously. Fuck off.

I pulled into my driveway, no cruiser, thank god. I ran upstairs and flung the bathroom door open then slammed it shut. I was too nervous, but I had to know. 5 minutes and 3 sticks with piss on them later, I was looking at all the signs. Pregnant, Pregnant and that stupid fucking pink line. How could this have happened? I am on birth control, that's its main selling point "No Babies". I just sat down and cried, I was pregnant with Edwards baby, and Tanya could be too. Until they find out about that child's paternity, I couldn't let him know. I don't want to forever be tied to Tanya, my child would never call her mommy.

The next morning, vomiting. Sleeping. And my appetite hasn't returned yet. Finally around noon things were back to normal and I could get up and move without dizzy spells. Alice had called twice while I was in the shower, I would call her back after breakfast. Mm saltines and water, yum. I skipped my birth control since it was no longer needed, I didn't know what would hurt the baby so I didn't take it. I figured I better make a doctors appointment to get things confirmed.

After a lengthy phone call from Alice begging me to come over, I made me an appointment at the local hospital. Since this was a small town, our OBGYN was never packed. If you needed an appointment, you were usually able to get it done that day.

I pulled into Forks General and parked the truck. My dad thought I was just going to see Alice and Esme, if he knew what I was really doing he'd have a fucking coronary. The elevator to the 3rd floor was slow and my nerves were making me sick. I got off at the floor and headed down the hallway, pulling open the door to the dreaded OBGYN. My fate was behind these doors.

After 15 minutes of waiting and filling out forms I heard "Isabella Swan". I nodded and walked back into one of the rooms. They asked random questions, made me pee in a cup and then undress and get in a hospital gown. Sure enough, my pregnancy tests came back positive, and they had to do a pap to make sure everything was clean and clear. After that fun experience, they lifted my gown and put a piece of crappy crinkly material over my lower half. They knew how far long I was due to my last period date, but they wanted to get measurement with an ultrasound.

The cold gel made me jump a little and she moved it around low above my pelvis. Then I saw it, my baby. It looked like a cashew or peanut, but it was the most beautiful nut there ever was. It was a piece of Edward and myself. They took the measurements of my little cashew and told me I was free to go. I was around 4 weeks pregnant. I went out and paid my co-pay to the nurses, with a small goodbye I turned out and ran into none other than Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He steadied me quickly, and smiled "Bella! What are you doing here?" I looked up into the blue eyes of Edwards father and went to reply when I heard "Ms. Swan! You forgot the ultrasound photos." I small nurse ran over and handed me the pictures of my baby. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at me pointedly. "I guess that answers my question. Follow me to my office Isabella." Shit. He called me ISAbella..That's never a good sign.

I followed him into his office and he sat down in the big leather chair while I took one of the smaller chairs on the other side of the huge mahogany beast. He just sighed and ran his fingers through his hair a trait Edward must have inherited . "Im assuming the baby is Edwards?" I just nodded and he continued "Are you going to tell him?" I just shrugged, I still wasn't sure yet. He nodded and looked down at his folded hands "Bella, you're a grown woman, I cant tell you what you can and cant do. I think Edward deserves to know, it is his child. But I also see your point of view in all of this, he has hurt you many times, and you fear he would do something to ruin a relationship with his child." I nodded again at a loss for words. Carlisle seemed to understand my intentions even when I didn't.

"No matter your decision Bella, this is my grandchild. I want you to know I will help support it, anything you two need just let myself and Esme know. We want to be in his or her life as grandparents, I know we don't want to hide the fact this baby is our grandchild, but we understand if you need to keep this from Edward." I just sobbed quietly. My baby would have amazing grandparents, even if his father wasn't in the picture. "We've also set up an amniocentesis for Ms. Denali to see if the DNA matches our sons, If it doesn't, please Bella, try to work things out with Edward. If not an intimate close relationship, then a friendship. At least for the baby's sake. "

"Thank you Carlisle." he just nodded and we stood up walking to the door. I looked at the 5 pictures I had of my new baby and handed one to him. "For you and Esme, the first picture of your grandbaby." He looked at the picture in awe with tears in his eyes. "Thank you so much Bella." with a quick hug I was out the door and heading home. Another night of crying ahead.


	20. Unintended

Not Mine.. BUT I want you to check out my page- .com/QueenofVolterra

I made that shit hahaha

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alice and I had been hanging out a lot lately, but I always refused her need for me to have a sleep over. I couldn't do it. I didn't want to see Edward, and if anyone saw me throwing up in the mornings, they would know something was up. Needless to say, I Haven't see or heard from Edward. The text messages have stopped, and I think its because hes tired of me ignoring them. I couldn't act like everything was okay, but I didn't lie, I was still his girl. I would always be his girl deep down, Even if Tanyas baby is his.

Speaking of Tanya, I haven't heard much about her lately. Apparently all the hype about her pregnancy has calmed down. Everyone even second guessed the baby as Edwards. In a small town like Forks, if you had a reputation, everyone knew about it. No one thought Ill of him for asking for a DNA test. If it were you, you would want one too.

I broke the news to Charlie. He was very disappointed in me, but he knew that I took precaution and it still happened. I never took my father as someone who would believe in fate, but its still his standpoint, that my baby was meant to be. That even after all the precaution, it was still created. I told him of my plan about Edward and he supported me. He also informed me that he wished I would change my mind. That he knows what its like to have your baby ripped away and raised without you. Thanks for the guilt trip Charlie.

I was upstairs getting dressed for the day when I heard a knock at the door. Quickly I scurried downstairs nearly tripping on the last step. I swung the door open only to be confronted by the only person I didn't expect to see. There in my doorway was Esme Cullen. "Uh..Hi?" It seemed more like a question coming out than I intended it to be. She just gave me a small smile and said "I cant stay, I just wanted to invite you over this evening. Its just a family dinner, I know everyone else is going. Please for me?" Well, now I know where the Cullen's got their charm. I just nodded and gave her a sad smile "Sure, what time?" her attitude picked up and she seemed more happy "7 o'clock. Everyone will be there, and im not pressuring you, wear what you want. But, I have to tell you that Rose and Alice are wearing dresses." Great a dress. My grin didn't falter as I responded "Great! Cant wait. I will see you then." she gave me a quick hug and took off to her car.

Now im standing here, in front of the Cullen mansion, my hand knocking on the front door. I gulped loudly and waited. The door opened and Emmett pulled me inside, giving me a big bear hug. I just laughed and hugged him back. I missed this. Suddenly a small blur of black came out of nowhere and was bouncing in front of me, giving me a big hug. Rose and Jasper just waved from the sidelines, while Esme and Carlisle just smiled. I knew they both knew about the baby, and I was so grateful Esme didn't bring it up earlier.

Everything seemed to quiet down and the chattering stopped as Edward descended the stairs. He smiled at me , perfect white surrounded by faint stubble. He looked tired again, and I wondered if every time we break up he's going to become an insomniac. Everyone in the room just disappeared, going off with their significant others, leaving us together. Alone. Not good.

"Bella, you look beautiful.." he enveloped me into a giant hug, the smell of him surrounding me and attacking my senses. Suddenly he froze and put me at arms length. Staring down at the small almost unnoticeable bump between us. "What the hell is that.." I fidgeted for a few moments, trying to think of what to say. Quickly I was dragged up the stairs and into his room where he slammed the door shut. "Answer my question Bella.." I felt like there was cotton shoved in my throat, nothing was coming out. So I just squeaked out a "What do you mean?"

He moved swiftly so he was standing in front of me, he looked back down at my stomach and moved his hand out to touch the small baby bump. "How…" he whispered in amazement. "The pill was only 99% effective, it sometimes fails. If I would have known I would have asked you to wear a condom too" He just nodded his head still a little out of it. "We're having a baby?" he asked looking into my eyes. I just shook my head 'no' "Im having this baby Edward, You are having a baby with Tanya." he looked into my eyes and glared. "Tanya is NOT pregnant with my child. I will prove that to you Bella, And that baby you are carrying is part me too. That's my child as much as it is yours. It deserves to have its parents together. I want our baby to have its mother and father married and in love."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Esme poked her head in the doorway "Dinners done, please head downstairs." Edward went to say something but she just said "Now." He nodded and grabbed my hand, walking us downstairs. As soon as we arrived, everyone's attention was on our hands which were still locked together. I quickly shook his hand off and sat down at my seat across from Edward, between Carlisle and Alice. We all started to eat and have light conversation about the recent movie Rose, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and myself went to go see, when Edward entered the conversation. "So, did anyone else know Bella's pregnant??" Carlisle, and I choked on our drinks while Esme started coughing/choking. Edward just gave his parents the cold eyes "I guess that answers that." Carlisle turned his eyes to me "You told him? I thought you were going to wait for Tanyas DNA testing?" I started stuttering, looking around at all the shocked faces, and one livid one coming from a certain bronze headed asshole.

"So its true??" Alice was near hysterics "Yes." I said quietly "How far long are you??" I looked up into her tear filled eyes. I coughed and responded "a little over 7 weeks according to the date of the ultrasound" suddenly Edward stood up , knocking his chair over. "You've known about this long enough to get a fucking ultrasound Bella??" I just looked over to Carlisle, pleading for help with my eyes. "Why the fuck are you looking at him?? Has he seen my child's picture before I have too?? What about you _MOTHER" _

Carlisle just sighed and stood up heading into the kitchen, coming back out almost immediately with the tiny little thin piece of paper and handing it to Edward. His eyes seemed to glaze over and suddenly there were tears streaming down his face. "When were you going to tell me?" I just looked down away from the hurt I saw reflecting in his eyes "Once I found out if the baby was yours or not. If it wasn't then I was going to tell you.." I heard a choked sob and then "And if it was mine..?" I turned my head to look him dead in the eye "you wouldn't have found out."

Edward let out a fierce growl and took Esme's potted plans, throwing it against the wall in one swift movement And headed off to his room. I stood there in shock while Carlisle went to go talk to Edward and Esme enveloped me in a hug. Everyone else sat there still as statues, not exactly knowing what to say or do at this point. Alice suddenly turned her attention to my stomach and gasped, nudging Jasper to look. "God, how did I not notice it before?"

Esme helped me out to my truck since I was moving like a zombie. She kissed my forehead and helped me into the passengers seat, while Emmett slid into the drivers side. "Be Safe Bella" she whispered into my ear as Emmett pulled out of the driveway.

"So I'm going to be an uncle?" Emmett asked with a smile . I just nodded and he sighed "Bells, its not a bad thing. Give Edward some time, he just found out he may be a dad of not one but 2 children. We all know that this baby is Edwards so no matter what, hes going to be a father. At least before there was a possibility he wasn't." My tears were streaming down my face even as we pulled into my driveway. Emmett turned and hugged my tightly "Don't worry baby sis, he'll come around. I know he loves you and he will love that baby too" I looked up into his sincere eyes and threw my arms around his neck and cried harder . "Thank you Emmett for being understanding." "That's my job" he just laughed and looked over at Esme's Mercedes that had been following us. "Take care hun" he ran off and climbed into her car, waving me goodbye.

I walked upstairs and fiddled with the light switch, today had been long and eventful. I needed mucho sleepo. I pulled off my dress and pulled on some sweat pants, reaching down into the drawer to pull out a shirt I heard someone clear their throat. Immediately I turned around to see Edward standing by my window, looking sad and exhausted. His eyes raked down my torso to my stomach, landing on the small baby bump. He stepped forward slowly, as if I was going to strike him dead at any moment. Or at least rip his beating heart out. He finally approached me, and looked into my eyes begging me to allow him to touch me. I just nodded and he put his hand on my barely there baby bump. He dropped to his knees, crying and kissing it, telling me he was sorry over and over again. "Im so sorry Bella, im such an idiot. " he cried hugging my around my waist, his face still pressed into my stomach.

I started to cry softly, running my fingers through his hair. I knew this is where we belonged, Edward, myself, and our baby. Tanya's DNA test would be coming up soon and then we will know whether or not we would make it. That little positive or negative would cause us so much misery or so much happiness.


	21. Black Balloon

A/N- WOW so many people were like Freaking out over the Tanya/Edward/Baby thing lmfao. I watched Twilight again today, just to get inspiration. And I watched it w/ the commentary on, and cracked up the whole time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I laid back in my bed, contemplating on heading over to the Cullen residence. Apparently the Amniocentesis was done a few weeks ago, and the results were in. I was now in my 2nd trimester, and my baby budge was a little bigger. School would be starting in a few weeks again. I hated to think of my senior year huge and uncomfortable, but the principal was very happy to hear I was planning on continuing my education. If I felt that I could not attend school days, my class work would be sent via email.

I looked at my phone, 3 missed calls from Alice, 2 from Edward, and a text from Emmett. I decided Emmett's would be the least of my problems so I opened his first. Inside was a simple message.

'_Get Over Here Chickenshit.'_

_-Em_

Well, that was sweet. Pressing ignore to the other missed calls alert, I climbed out of bed and proceeded into the shower. I hated the shower anymore, It was that time of the day where I would just, think. Something I didn't want to do anymore. All I could think about was Edward, how he may have messed up mine, and our child's life, by lying. It wasn't fair to any of us to hold a grudge against him.

I sighed and picked up my keys off the counter and slamming the door on my way out. This was NOT going to be fun. I tried to listen to the radio for up beat songs, to steady my nerves and put me in a happier mood. No such luck. Apparently even Britney and her search for this Amy chick couldn't take me out of this funk.

My rusty truck pulled into the driveway outside of the mansion, and proceeded up the steps to the large front door. My stomach turned in knots just thinking about what laid behind it. The results to my future, and Edwards future. The future of something more important, my child. I knocked three times and the door flew open revealing a very bubbly pixie. She knelt down and greeted my belly first "Good Morning Baby! I see mommy has been neglecting the clothing I picked out for you" I just rolled my eyes at her obvious low blow to my wardrobe. "Baby doesn't like designer clothing." I mumbled. She lead me in by my hand to where everyone was I assumed having breakfast.

Edward stood up immediately as I entered the room and pulled out my chair for me to sit. I just blushed and mumbled a thank you, scooting the chair in as far as I could go without hurting myself or the baby. Edward just smiled and took a seat across from me, he looked nervous and shaking. This couldn't be good news.

Carlisle cleared his throat so my attention was on him, he gave me a kind smile and said " The results are in, and well we havent opened them yet. We wanted to wait until all of our family were here. You're apart of this family now, Bella." I gulped loudly, earning a snicker from Emmett. I would have flipped him off if I didn't want to vomit so bad.

We all waited nervously as Carlisle ripped open the paper, and I could hear Edwards leg bouncing a mile a minute under the table. Carlisle's face scrunched up in a confused sort of way, and then relaxed and he let out a small chuckle. This was no laughing matter, what the hell did that letter say?? It wasn't myself or Edward who yelled out first, it was a quiet but masculine voice "Well?? Whats the results? The suspense is killing me". Jasper looked like he was on the verge of a mental breakdown. Poor boy seemed like he felt what we all did but times 10.

"Inconclusive." Carlisle remarked with a smirk. Edward stood up and his chair tipped over "What the hell does that mean?!!?!?" Carlisle calmly replied "There was no Amniotic fluid to take the test in, because there was no baby." I thought Edward was livid before, I was wrong. His face turned the color of Charlie's when he caught us. It was an odd mixture of purples, blues, and red. Dark red. He let out a loud "FUCKING BITCH" and started panting heavily.

I walked over to him and he suddenly enveloped me in a hug, crying softly on my shoulder. I was in so much shock, but my first priority still was to comfort him. I needed to put my anger and betrayal down for a moment and comfort him while he weeps about everything. He was crying for it all, The baby that didn't exist, the incident that caused all of this, the pain we both were in, the baby that was growing inside of me who was too innocent for all of this. We both just stood there and cried.

He just cried and repeated over and over "I'm so sorry Bella, I'm so sorry.." I tried to 'shh' him and tell him it was okay it will all be okay but he was near hysterical. I had calmed myself down enough to stop crying, I had to think of the babys health in all of this. He gently put his hand on my stomach and started crying harder. He suddenly dropped to his knees, pressing his forehead to the place our baby was and started to whisper "Im sorry" over and over again. Telling it how he messed up, that he will never hurt our family again.

The whole family had cleared out and gave us our privacy. Not needing to witness this private moment between us. He stood up again, looking me in the eyes. His were blood shot and swollen from the crying, mine were probably just as bad, and he kissed me. He kissed me with so much passion and love that I wanted to start crying again. We were free. Free of Tanya once more, and nothing was going to happen again. We could live together and raise our baby and eventually get married. We would grow old and die together like planned.

As he held my face in his hand, pressing our foreheads together, we heard a quiet throat clearing. When we both looked up it was the last person we had ever expected to see. Tanya Denali. Standing in the Cullen mansion looking like hell. Her hair strawberry blonde was all messed up and her eyes puffy. She looked around for a few seconds, while fidgeting "What the fuck are you doing here?" Edward looked like he was going to go for the kill, so I held his hand in mine firmly.

"I came to apologize for everything..It was stupid and immature, but I wanted what Bella had. I wanted her to pay for stealing my boyfriend, and I figured after all else failed, this would be a good way to go about it." She looked remorseful, but I didn't feel any sympathy for the bitch. She tried to ruin my life, Edwards life, and if all else failed probably Jacobs. "Leave. Now." was the only thing Edward said and turned his attention back to me. I gave him a small smile and looked Tanya dead in the eye. "You ever come around my boyfriend, me, or my baby, I will beat you to death. There will be no mercy for you. You have made our lives hell for the last time. Leave the property now."

Tanya didn't seem to pleased by my demand "Who the hell are you to make that decision? You are NOT a Cullen." she said, smirking at the end. Edward looked up at her with cold hate filled eyes "Not yet, but at the end of our Senior year, I will have a ring on her finger. She will be my wife if she will have me. And nothing will ever change that, not you not anyone else."

With that Tanya huffed and walked out of the dining room, a few seconds later a large bang was heard, as she slammed the door shut. We both sighed and looked at each other, breaking down laughing. The stress over the past few months weighing on us to the point where we were both exhausted. Edward swooped me up in his arms and asked me "Would you like to go take a nap with me Ms. Swan?" God he knew me so well.


	22. Authors Note

I hate these so much and I really wish it wasn't necessary, but my boyfriend cheated on me, so unless you want Bella to rip Tanya's arms and legs off due to my rage irl, I should just hold off on the update a bit.

It will be out no later than tomorrow night.

Thanks,

Mrs. Darcy-Cullen


	23. Smack My Bitch Up XD

Disclaimer: not Mine

A/N-- This is because I hate my irl Tanya.. Bitch deserves it.

Thank you guys for all your support. I just wanted to add this in because well, im feelin mighty evil today

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Tanya POV

Edward chose Bella over me. That fucking do gooder bitch. She wasn't even that pretty, sorta plain if you ask me. Edward could do better, he could have had me on his arm, and we would rule the school our senior year. Instead, he had Miss Knocked Up. Probably not even Edwards anyways. Oh who the hell am I kidding, its Edwards no one else would touch her.

My eyes skimmed across the parking lot and settled on Mike Newton. I knew Edward hated him, that he was a real pain in the ass. Even though the kid was a dork, he was still pretty good looking. He had that boy next door appeal to him. Most girls don't even look at him or give him the time of day, but I needed laid, and the Newt would be an easy target.

I walked across the parking lot towards Newton's Honda and sat down on the hood. He looked a little confused at first, but after I flashed my white teeth at him in a seductive smile, he must have caught on. He looked like he had just won the lottery, once I uttered the words "Follow Me".

I lead him to a dark classroom and kissed his lips deeply, shoving me tongue into his mouth. He tasted like peppermint and innocence. He timidly put his hand up to my face and awkwardly slid his tongue against mine. It wasn't bad, but it felt like the boy had never been kissed this way.

I ran my finger tips down his chest to his pants, and tugged at the button, and unzipped them. He looked up at me with frightened eyes "Wha..what are you doing Tanya? This is a school.." I rolled my eyes at his lack of bravery and shoved my hands into his pants. The poor boy wasn't packing much but it was enough to get me off I think. I hiked up my white skirt and pulled down my panties that were pretty much the size of a string of floss.

Mike just stood there like he was in shock, I thought I might have to throw water on the kid to wake him up. He seemed to snap out of it and tough up. He lowered his pants and boxers to his knees as I bent over the desk. He grabbed my hips "shit I don't have a condom". I practically growled at his stupidity. "Birth Control Mike.." He just laughed and said "we all know that Tanya, I was more worried about catching something." I looked at him with shock. But before I could say anything he grabbed my hips and shoved me back onto his cock.

He rocked into me a few times making some sort of weird noises and I tried to give some in appreciation but lets face it, I wasn't feeling it. Suddenly he let out a weird grunt whine noise and collapsed on me, effectively squishing me to the desk.

What . The. Fuck.

"Tanya baby that was so good.." my eyes widened. GOOD? Was he even in the same room as me?! That was awful. Worst. Sex. Ever. My internal ramblings were cut short by a click of the door and lights being turned on. There in front of us was half our biology class, looking at us like we were the second coming of christ. Mike jerked back and fixed himself, with how fast he moved youd think he was a vampire or something. I was still stunned and didn't eve realize I still had my skirt over my hips, and my ass In the air.

Someone cleared their throat, and I rushed to fix my skirt and shirt. This shit has to stop happening, first those idiots Bella and Edward catch us, and now the whole class? I just looked at everyone w/ my hand on my hips "shows over assholes."

Mike practically ran out of the room, Im actually shocked the asshole didn't piss himself. I was almost in the clearing when my strut was stopped by the principal "Ms. Denali, Follow me please."

Fuck.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N-- :D there will be more Bella/Edward tonight .. I promise


End file.
